Sparks in Las Brujas
by CookieeDough
Summary: Cat- A beautiful girl who's clueless when it comes to love. Beck- An innocent guy with a jealous, impatient girlfriend. What happens when they both spend summer in Cuba, together? They possibly end up falling helplessly in love. Cat/Beck.
1. How it all happened

_Sparks in __Las Brujas_

_ Chapter One: How it all happened._

**Disclaimer: All character and such rights go to the creators of Victorious.**

* * *

><p>Cat's POV:<p>

I walked out of the beach house, running down to the water in my dark purple sunglasses and neon orange bikini. I turned around, the wind whipping at my hair and ankles. I smiled and waved to everyone, as they were just getting out the door. They all smiled back, and ran down to meet me. They were all in such a good mood, even Jade seemed pleased. I giggled giddily, as Robbie started splashing around. This of course made everyone else start splashing too, and soon we had water flying everywhere. I covered my eyes with my hands and squealed.

This is going to be an amazing summer.

_2 weeks ago, at lunch:_

"Hey guys!" I said, sitting down beside Robbie and Jade.

"Hey Cat." Said everyone else, except for Rex. I think he might be mad at me, because he never talks to me anymore.

"I can't believe school's ending tomorrow." Tori said, obviously sad about it.

"Thank god." Said Jade, stabbing her salad. I flinched just looking at her, pouting a little.

"Why are you sad, Jade?" I asked, worried.

"I'm not sad, I'm anxious. I just want this year to end already." Jade replied, dropping her fork.

"I don't!" Tori said.

"Why not?" Andre asked.

"Because, I'm going to have nothing to do. And Trina probably won't be busy either, so it's a whole 3 months stuck with her."

"Aww." I said, pouting again.

"Then fly to Cuba." Jade said, stabbing her salad again.

Tori looked like she was about to start arguing, but stopped herself.

Everyone exchanged glances, and Jade looked up, wide-eyed.

"It was a joke. Besides, what are we gonna do, spend a hundred thousand dollars to stay at a hotel in Cuba for three months?" Jade said, getting a little anxious.

It was silent, and Tori looked disappointed. I sighed, and drank some of my water.

"My parents have a beach house on Las Brujas." Beck said, shrugging.

"Where's that?" Rex asked, looking around. I giggled. I think Rex thinks it's here. That's so silly.

"It's in Villa Clara, Cuba. I'm sure my parents would let us crash there for the summer." Beck said, as if it was the most normal thing in the whole universe.

Everyone smiled, and cheered.

"Wait, so were really going to Cuba?" Robbie said, smiling wide. Rex was jiggling up and down on his leg.

_"_Whoa whoa whoa, hold up guys. This is insane, we can't just jump on a plane and fly to Cuba. I mean, how are we going to get the money for it? I'm sure our parents won't be very cool with all of us leaving the country to some beach house without supervision." Jade said. I pouted at her salad, which looked like soup now. I didn't even think that was possible.

"Well, maybe we could tell them it's a school trip." Tori said.

"You really think they would buy that?" Robbie asked.

"Well, sure. I mean, if we come up with a good enough plan." Tori replied.

"Wait, one problem. If we tell them it'll be a school trip, they might expect Trina to go. And if we don't warn Trina about the plan, she will tell them there is no such thing." Beck said. Pooey.

Everyone sat there, staring at the table. I started to play with my hair, not really sure why everyone was so quiet._  
><em>

"Well I'm not going if that freak of a.." Jade started to say, but got interrupted by Trina herself. I laughed at Jade's face. She's so funny when she pouts. I tried to imitate her pout, but ended up giggling too much. Jade just looked at me weird, which made me giggle even more.

"Tori and friends! Look at this top. Is this top not the most adorable thing you've ever seen?" Trina asked, posing around for us. I giggled, not really getting how a shirt can be adorable, but nodding anyways.

Everyone else just mumbled along with things like, 'Yea sure..' or Jade's 'Nobody likes you..'.

"So, what are you all talking about?" Trina asked, getting closer.

"Oh just, stuff." Tori said, smiling kind of weird. I wondered why she didn't tell Trina our plan. Oh well, I guess I can tell her.

"Were all going to Cuba for the summer. But were going to pretend it's a school trip so our parents will let us go." I said, smiling widely.

Everyone groaned and said my name, and I just pouted.

"What?" I asked. They are all so mean sometimes..

"Cuba? I wanna come. Oh, I'll have to get a new bathing suit. I wonder how hot it is there.." Trina said, while walking off.

"Nice going Cat." Rex said. I gasped, and looked at everyone, only to see a group of sad faces.

"What did I do?" I asked, a little scared.

"We didn't want Trina to come." Tori said, with an annoyed face.

"Oh." I said. Why don't they want Trina along?

"Well, I'm not going." Jade said.

"Come on Jade. You don't have to be near her. All you have to do is have fun. It's a pretty big beach." Beck said.

"No. Absolutely not. I've had enough of her. Besides, I was going to spend my summer away from all of you anyways." Jade said, getting up and heading for her car.

Everyone just looked at each other. Then they all broke out into smiles. I giggled, not really understanding.

We all spent the next few days planning stuff. Then we started packing and such, and in 2 weeks into summer we were at the beach house.

_Present time:_

I looked at Beck. He was laughing and splashing around. I've never seen him so happy before. I thought he would be sad here, without Jade around. I wonder how he's going to take it, being away from his girlfriend for 3 months.

That night I changed into gray shorts and a dark blue shirt with 'Hollywood Arts' on the front. Everyone else was asleep, and I decided to go around the house, finding where everything was ahead of time. I tiptoed out of my room, careful not to wake Tori up.

I looked into the room beside the one I was staying in. Robbie, Andre, Beck and Rex were all sharing that room. I saw Rex, Robbie and Andre asleep, but Beck wasn't there. I got a little worried, but didn't think too much about it.

As I walked along I saw 2 bathrooms, the kitchen, a really expensive looking room and a mini-living room. After that I came to the back door. The lights outside were on, so I stepped out. Beck was on a hammock, tapping at his leg with a pair of drum sticks. His plaid black and white pants and gray v-neck 'Hollywood Arts' T-shirt made me giggle. I've never seen him dress like that before. He turned around then, but quickly looked back at his hands again.

"Cat, what are you doing here?" Beck asked.

"I was looking around the house. It's beautiful." I said, smiling.

"Thanks." He said. He stopped tapping and looked up.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, stepping a bit closer but keeping my distance.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." He said.

"No, I wanna know." I said, starting to get worried.

A long time passed by until he just sighed, and held out his phone.

"Here." He said.

I took the phone and what appeared on the screen was a text conversation between him and Jade.

Jade: I can't believe you left without me

Beck: You told me you didn't wanna go. Besides, that comment you made at the lunch table was pretty mean.

Jade: What comment?

Beck: The one where you said that you wanted to spend your summer away from everyone. So, whatever. You got what you wanted.

Jade: Yea, everyone but you. Or so I thought. But you know what, I don't need you. Were done.

Beck: Jade, your over exaggerating.

Jade: Am I? Because your the one who left. So were done. Bye.

I looked at Beck, slowly giving his phone back.

"I'm sorry." I said, feeling sad now.

"It's okay. I mean, I'm a little sad, but it will probably be okay. I'm not going to let her ruin my summer." He said, smiling a little at me.

I giggled back, and just stood there. The air was warm and musky. I looked around, clapping my hands together lightly.

"Do you, wanna sit down?" He asked, not meeting my gaze.

"Um.." I said, looking around. I didn't see a chair anywhere."Where? Is there a chair around somewhere?"

"No, I meant, on the hammock." He said, tapping away at his leg again.

"Oh.." I said, a little uncomfortable. But I shrugged it off. It wasn't that big of a deal.

"Sure." I replied, going over and laying on the spot he cleared for me.

I looked up at the stars. He had put his drumsticks in his pocket and was looking at the stars too.

"Look, it's the little dipper." He said, pointing at the sky.

I saw it and squealed silently, and laughed a little.

"I see it! And ooh, there's the big one!" I said, feeling a warm feeling spreading through me as I heard him laugh.

We spend the rest of the night like that, pointing out constellations and having a great time. It must have been 2 a.m. until I finally fell asleep, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. So, this is my new series. For all of you who read my old series, Red Velvet Cupcakes, you know that I quit in the middle of that series. I feel really bad about that. But I was going through some hard times then, but those times are over and it's summer, so hey, why not write a new story? I have a really good feeling about this story. Also, my old name was CstArx, but I changed it to CookieeDough. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this series! The next chapter should be coming up soon. Also, reviews are extremely appreciated. <strong>


	2. The fair

_Sparks in Las Brujas_

_Chapter Two: The Fair_

**Disclaimer: All character and such rights go to the creators of Victorious.**

* * *

><p>Cat's POV:<p>

I woke up and nearly had a panic attack. I was on a hammock in who knows where. All I knew was this is not California heat. This is more refreshing, in a way. I stretched and looked around, wondering why I was here. Then everything flooded back to me, the planning, the plane ride, last night with Beck..

I froze up. Last night with Beck was.. fun. I smiled to myself. Yea, it was a lot of fun. I took the blanket off of me, and wondered where Beck was. He was here, wasn't he? Yea, we were looking at the stars together. But where did this blanket come from? I took out my phone and looked at the clock. It was 6 in the morning, and the sun was already out and shining. I smiled at it, or tried to at least. I yawned, figuring nobody else would be awake.

I walked inside, looking around. How do I get back to my room..? I got confused, and pouted a little. I tried to think of everything I passed to get to where I was. The mini-living room, the expensive room, bathrooms...

Eventually I found my way back. I changed into a tank top and jean shorts, then put my hair into a pony tail. I decided to go out for a run, to be able to explore the beach. I grabbed my headphones and started playing some music, and jogged out the door.

About 10 minutes later, still running, I saw the road we used to come here. I started jogging along it. Only 3 minutes passed by when I saw something in the distance. It was so amazing, and so exciting that I ran back to the beach house in 5 minutes flat, only the hope of telling everyone bringing me there.

I walked in and was shocked to see everyone up and moving in the kitchen.

"Hey Cat, where have you been?" Trina asked, looking well-rested. I giggled a little. I remember that huge fit she had yesterday. She insisted on getting the last bedroom to herself, since she was the oldest. Everyone was pretty okay with it after a while, because they realized what a pain it would be to share a room with Trina. I don't really get what the huge fuss was though.

"I was out running. And..guess what I saw!" I said, giggling so much, I wasn't sure if I would be able to say it.

"What did you see, girl?" Rex asked.

"A fair!" Cat said, smiling wide.

"A fair?" Tori asked.

"Yea! Can we go tonight? It would be so much fun! Please please please?"

Everyone looked at each other. I stood there smiling, knowing they would say yes. Who could turn down a fair?

"I'm up for it. I mean, when else will we be able to go to a fair in Cuba?" Andre said. Everyone else agreed, smiling and laughing about it.

"Yay!" I said, smiling and giggling.

We spent the rest of the day hanging around. Trina went to the mall to get a new "Cubian" bikini, and Tori was out tanning with Robbie and Rex. Beck was acting a little weird today, but I figured he just missed Jade. Poor Beck.

Beck told me all about how he can surf that morning, and he even offered me some lessons. I smiled, loving the idea. I nodded happily and he took me to a spot near the water on the sand.

I didn't understand it at all. I mean, he was giving me lessons about surfing, while on the sand. When he told me to pretend like I was surfing, I didn't get it at all. So we ended up spending the entire morning and afternoon teaching me all about surfing. Around 5 p.m. I was able to get in the water and test out my surfer skills on a small wave. I fell, and Beck had to come and save me. I squealed a lot, fell down a lot, but was never scared. It was weird, because on a normal occasion I would be terrified of drowning, or being eaten by a shark. But when I got scared I just looked at Beck, and knew I would be safe. It was a weird feeling. I only ever felt like this with my dad. I always felt safe with him. But, I never felt so..warm. What's going on?

By 7 p.m. Tori and Robbie were all tanned up, though Rex was still Rex, Trina had a bunch of new clothes and shoes, and I was a pretty decent beginner at surfing. Beck had promised to give me more lessons over the summer. I smiled, excited.

We all headed to the fair then.

The festival was amazing. Everyone had on funny dresses, and pretty hats. There was even a dancer there who threw some fire-sticks around. It was amazing. I had a great time. I noticed though that Beck and I were almost always together. Either sitting next to each other or dancing together, we were always near each other. I wondered if anyone else noticed. Beck smiled to me then, and I smiled back. We were in the middle of watching some Theater play about the ancient african times or something. I wasn't really paying attention, I just thought the masks were funny.

When we went back to the beach house it was 4 in the morning. I was exhausted, and I almost fell asleep in the rental car Beck borrowed. As soon as I laid down I was asleep, even though it was in the mini-living room.

That night I had a dream.

My dream was of Beck and I. We were at some club, and we were dancing. I was holding a beer bottle and dancing close to him, laughing a lot. Beck's lips were moving, but I couldn't hear a word he was saying. Then we were suddenly at the hammock again, behind the beach house. We were holding hands beside each other. Then we kissed gently, and I woke up, sweating.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed my second chapter. It wasn't the best, I know, but I got kind of mixed up in the middle of it. I was thinking about what could happen in this chapter when I thought of a fair. So I started typing it, thinking of Ferris wheels and such, but then realizing they were in Cuba and I know nothing about fairs in Cuba. So I just winged it, and so created the second chapter. Anyways, please review, and I should have the third chapter up soon enough! <strong>


	3. Who scares who?

_Sparks in Las Brujas_

_Chapter Three: Who scares who?_

**Disclaimer: All character and such rights go to the creators of Victorious.**

* * *

><p>Beck's POV:<p>

I woke up the next morning, on the floor. I groaned, and put my head back down. Then, something slobbery and wet touched my ear. I yelled, and almost flew against my wall. Sitting on my bed was Cat with her legs criss-crossed, and a yellow lab on the floor.

"Beck! Your awake! Look, isn't she the cutest thing you've ever seen?" Cat squealed, petting the dog.

"Well, not exactly. But she is pretty cool." I said, starting to pet the dog too.

Andre started stirring then, and opened his eyes.

"Aggh!" He yelled, grabbing his pillow.

Cat giggled and looked down. I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey Andre." I said.

"Why is their a dog in our room?" Andre asked.

"Well, I was running on the beach when I found him. He had no tag, so I went around to people asking if they know it's owner. Everyone said it was a stray. So I thought we could bring it somewhere safe. Like a pet store." Cat said, smiling like she just won the lottery. I looked down, smiling a little too.

"Well, why didn't you take it there then?" Andre asked, now standing and looking for clothes.

"I need a ride." She said, sounding sad.

"I guess I could take you." I said, grabbing my keys.

"Yay!" Cat said, and skipped to the car with me.

We dropped the dog off at an animal shelter. Then we drove back. On our way back, we passed a bunch of woods.

"Hey, why don't we play a game tonight?" Cat asked.

"What kind of game..?"

"Well, a scaring game. We split up into groups of two, each group gets a flashlight, and then we go to the woods and scare each other."

"Hmm. I don't know. Are we aloud in those woods?"

"Probably. There will be signs up if were not aloud in."

"Okay. I'll ask the others about it."

When we got home everyone was awake. I asked them all what they thought, and everyone was in on it. Especially Rex, and that scared me a little.

"Okay, rules. You must stay in the same region, no going out. And no climbing trees, either. Always keep walking. Stay with your partner. Whoever runs out first, loses. Whoever scares the losers, wins. Other group is 2nd place." Andre announced. Everyone clapped.

_12:00; midnight that night._

Let the games begin.

"Ouch. Ouch. Rex, stop throwing all the spikey bushes into my path!" Robbie complained.

"Shhh. They will hear us." I replied, sighing.

We picked our partners randomly, to keep things fair. We put all the names into a hat and drew the names by two's. I was with Robbie, Cat and Trina, and Tori and Andre. I crept along the grass, flinching with every crunching leaf. If anyone is around, I'm sure they can hear us.

"So, what's the plan?" Rex asked.

"Well, were going to sit here and wait for them to go by. Then, as the walk by, we grab their feet and scare them." I said.

"Wow, nice plan." Rex said.

"Do you have a better idea?" I asked. Oh wow, I'm talking to a puppet.

Cat's POV:

"Hey, Trina, where do you wanna go?" I asked, while staying close. This place was a lot scarier at night. An owl started hoo-hooing then, which made me flinch.

"I don't know. I don't even.." She started, but I cut her off.

"Did you hear something?"

"Cat, I'm sure there's going to be an owl in the woods."

"No, it was a barking. Like a dog.."

"It's probably someone's idea of scaring us. Now come on.."

"Wait!" I said, as a familiar yellow lab came running towards us, and knocked me over.

"Vanilla Cupcake!" I squealed, delighted that she came back.

"Wait.. is that the dog you guys sent to the pound?"

"No, to the animal shelter." I said, a little worried about how she got out.

"Well, why is she here?"

I just shrugged, and got back up.

"Well, we might as well use her." I said.

"How?"

"Well, we could send her off to find the others, then once she's close tell her to start growling."

"Well, first of all I'm not even sure if that's scary enough. And second of all, how will she know how to find them? And if she does find them, when will she know how to find them?" Trina asked.

I went into my pocket and pulled out a watch. "Here, Vanilla Cupcake, sniff this. Now.. go find Andre and Tori!"

Tori's POV:

I am freaking scared. I'm going to die. I'm going to die young and alone..

"Tori, stop squeezing so hard. I can't breathe." Andre said.

"Sorry." I said, letting go a little, but not much.

Andre was giving me a piggy-back ride. Whenever I tried to walk, I was shaking to much to actually go somewhere.

"Stop. Andre, Andre! Do you hear that?" I asked, my voice breaking.

"Hear what?"

"Gro..growling." I said.

"Yea, I hear it.."

"What if it's a bear. Or a mountain lion.."

"I don't think these woods would have any of those.."

Then the growling became closer and closer, which meant louder and louder. Then, a girl screaming at the top of her lungs. I screamed, jumping off Andre's back and running for an exit.

"Tori, wait up! It's probably nothing!" Andre said, running after her.

Trina and Cat: "We win."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so that's chapter 3. Tell me what you guys think, I love feedback. Chapter 4 should be up soon enough. Thanks everyone for reading.<strong>


	4. Around the beach

_Sparks in Las Brujas_

_Chapter Four: Around the beach._

**Disclaimer: All character and such rights go to the creators of Victorious.**

* * *

><p>Beck's POV:<p>

I jogged up to Cat the next day. She was still all giddy from yesterday. Turns out that huge murder-scream was on accident. Robbie and I were about to scare Tori and Andre with some flashlights and spooky noises, but their idea was way better. When we asked them about it, they said how they found the dog, and the reason Cat screamed was she thought she heard a train. Apparently she's terrified of trains. Go figure.

But now it's the next day, a beautiful Tuesday morning, and I decided it would be a good time to teach Cat some more surfing lessons. I saw her out by the shore with Vanilla Cupcake, our new dog. Well, for a while. She still needs to pursue her parents to keep her at home.

"Hey Cat. Hey Vanilla Cupcake." I said, rubbing Vanilla's head.

"Beck!" Cat said, smiling.

"Hey, I thought we could do some more surf stuff. You up for it?"

"Sure! But, what about Vanilla Cupcake? I can't leave her all alone."

I looked over at Robbie. He was putting more tanning lotion, apparently determined to be a new, tanned man by the end of summer. I smiled, perfect victim.

"Robbie can watch him while he tans."

"But, his eyes will be closed." Cat said, worried.

"Yea, but Rex's eyes won't be." I said, knowing she would believe it.

"Oh yea!" Cat said, smiling again.

I took Vanilla up to Robbie. I had to basically beg him to watch her, but it was worth it. Then I jogged back to Cat, and was about to ask her if she was ready, when Trina ran up to us.

"Oh my god, guess what I just found!" She said, clearly excited.

"What?" Cat asked, her mood changing once again.

"A canoeing contest! For 5,000 dollars! And all we need is a team of 7 to go through some obstacle course!" She said, holding a flyer for the contest.

"But we don't know how to canoe. And there are only 6 of us." I said, leading to a sad Cat.

"Phooey." Cat said.

"So? Canoeing is easy, all you do is push a paddle back and forth, right? And so we get some other person to join us." Trina said, turning around and picking out a random girl.

Just then my phone rang, and I looked at the caller ID. "Jade" was spelled out in front of me. At first I didn't know what to do. I felt hurt, and a little anxious to answer. Then, for some strange reason I looked at Cat. When I looked at Cat, this smiling, cheerful person, I couldn't help but smile too. Then I pressed Decline on my phone, and put it away.

As I looked up I saw Trina talking to some random girl. She had shoulder-length, dark brown hair that was curly, but not in the way where it looks like a mess. She was gorgeous, that was no doubt. Then Trina started talking to us, pulling me out of my daze.

"Okay everyone, this is Justas. She's going to be our newest member."

"Hey." Justas said, smiling a perfect smile.

"Justas is from Alaska. Talk about change in weather, huh?" Trina said, laughing.

"Alaska?" I asked. Every time I imagine Alaska, I imagine some abandoned winter ice land that's really dark.

"Yea. It's really cool over there, you should all visit sometime." She said, still smiling.

"Oh my god, I can so do that! I've always wanted to meet a penguin!" Cat said, giggling.

"There are no penguins. But you can probably find a nice polar bear up north."

"Oh my god, even better!" Cat said, smiling and all giddy. Wow, this is a smart girl. She didn't even throw off Cat's mood. Impressive.

"Okay so, Justas, this is Cat, and Beck. Tori is the one building that beach thing with that little girl, Andre is helping her, and Robbie is the freak tanning with the dog and puppet." Trina said.

"Got it." She said, looking at everyone again, and repeating our names silently.

"So, do you live close Justas?" I asked. A part of me was hoping that she'd say yes. It felt, weird.

"Uh yea, my beach house is on the other side of the beach." She said, pointing behind her.

"Oh cool, so we can meet up easier. We only have 8 days to prepare for this thing. So Cat, go tell the others, okay?" Trina said, already planning everything out. And that's weird, for her.

I smiled at Justas. She smiled back.

Thank god Jade broke up with me.

_Several hours later, everyone is still trying to canoe._

"Okay, everyone, just go to the right!" Andre said, paddling to the right.

"Now left!"

"Now right."

"Now left!"

"Hey, were getting somewhere!" Tori said, looking at the water.

I looked back. Cat was in the 2nd to last seat, and Justas was last. It felt weird, looking at them like this. I just now realized, with them sitting like this, how similar Justas and Cat are. Justas isn't as giddy, but she definitely smiles a lot. I smiled a little to myself. I guess Cat thought that it was to her, because she waved and said "Hi Beck!". This messed up our system, and everyone screamed "Cat!".

"Sorry, sorry!" Cat said, looking like she was about to cry.

"Okay, this is a lot harder than I thought." Robbie said.

"Hey Robbie, where's Rex?" I asked, just now noticing his absense.

"Oh, the guys in charge of this won't let me bring him. So he's watching Vanilla Cupcake at home."

"Oh..." I said, a little nervous for Vanilla.

"Ugh, can we take a break?" Tori asked.

"No! We only have 8 days to prepare, and that's it! So we gotta keep practicing if you all want 5,000 dollars each." Trina said, all the way in the front.

"But, isn't there like some huge obstacle course? I mean, were only beginners. We could never do that." Tori said, right behind her.

Everyone groaned. Nobody felt like canoeing anymore, and we were all tired.

"Fine fine you big babies. But we at least have to paddle back to shore. I mean, how else are we going to get out of the middle of the lake?" Trina said, cornering us.

"Like this." I said, taking off my shirt and diving into the water.

You should have seen Trina's face. She just stared at me in shock. Then after me Justas dived in, followed by everyone but Cat and Trina.

"Come on Cat, it'll be fun." Robbie said, urging Cat on.

"It looks like a long swim.." Cat said, looking like she was going to cry again.

"Get on my back, I'll carry you." I said, turning around.

It was all commotion then. She was arguing and all, and I just wanted to go to sleep, so I went up to her and pulled her in. She was mad at me, put once I got her on my back and I started swimming, she was giggling again.

"Oh my god Beck, this is so much fun!" Cat said, squealing.

I smiled. It really was fun, even for me. I looked around. Everyone else had disappeared. I looked around for them. They were all gone. Weren't they just there?

"Hey Cat, where did everyone go?" I asked, turning around.

"Oh, the canoe guys sent in a helicopter to save us because he thought we were in big trouble." Cat said, as if it's perfectly fine.

"Why didn't you tell me so we could get on?" I asked. How did I not notice a huge helicopter dropping a ladder down? I must have been really into the swimming.

"Because this was too much fun!" She said. And just then, all worries flew by me. I had just been so mad at her for not telling me about the helicopter, but now, I'm almost as giddy as her.

"Come on." I said, swimming faster.

"Hold your breath." I said, and held mine. Then I went underwater, opening my eyes.

We swam underwater for a little, until she smacking me and covered my eyes. When she did that I snapped out of my daze and came up.

How long was I under there? Cat was coughing, and I turned around so I could help her.

"Oh my god, Beck, were you trying to kill me?" Cat said, screaming a little. She started crying then, and I put my arms around her.

"Cat, don't cry. I just lost track of time. It was a lot of fun." I said. I wish Justas was here, she would probably know what to say.

She was quiet then, and her eyes were big. I asked if something was wrong, but she said it was nothing that I should be worried about.

When we got back to shore, everyone was sitting on the sand, laughing at us.

"Hahaha, so funny." I said, helping Cat to her feet.

They all continued to laugh, and we headed home.

I love my best friends.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was chapter 4. I wanted to write a longer one since chapter 2 and 3 were a little shorter, but I don't know how I did. Hopefully this is better. But yea, I got a cute CatBeck moment in there, a Jade moment, and a little interference with the Justas girl. So, I think it was a good chapter. Woo, points for me! Anyways, please review, and Chapter 5 will probably be up tomorrow.**


	5. After training

_Sparks in Las Brujas_

_Chapter 5: After training_

**Disclaimer: All character and such rights go to the creators of victorious.**

* * *

><p>Cat's POV:<p>

Once we arrived back at our lovely beach house, I was exhausted. I ended up taking a long, much-needed shower. I ended up finding so much dirt in my hair, I wanted to shave it all off. But in a way, it was all worth it.

Every time I found a clump of dirt in my hair, I just smiled. I was pissed off, true, but it reminded me of why it was there. Swimming all the way back to shore with Beck was, fun. It was the most fun I've had in a while. He was pretty mad by the fact that I didn't tell him about the helicopter, but I think he got over it.

After I dried off and blow-dried my hair, I searched the house for everyone. Nobody was in sight. I got really worried. What if Beck was really mad at me? What if he took everyone to a super amazing place, and left me behind on purpose? I was about to have an anxiety attack when I saw a glowing coming from outside. It was pitch-black, so it was kind of obvious. I stepped outside, and the closer I got, the more I realized what it was.

Before me stood a huge bonfire, and everyone was sitting on logs around it.

"Cat, you made it!" Beck said, holding a marshmallow on a stick. I giggled and looked around. Everyone was smiling and having a great time.

I knew they wouldn't leave me.

I sat down beside Robbie, and grabbed a stick. I took a marshmallow and put it on the end. Then I stuck it in the fire, all giddy and happy. Then screaming, when I took it out and it was on fire.

"What do I do, what do I do?" I screamed, terrified.

"Blow on it!" Beck and Tori were saying.

"Drop it! Stomp on it!" Robbie, Andre and Trina were saying.

I took the first choice and blew on it, only to have the entire stick catch on fire. I screamed and took the second choice by dropping it. Beck ran over started stomping on it. When that did nothing he picked it up and threw it in the ocean, fast. All you heard was a distant 'pstttt' of it hitting the water, and then the sounds of us breathing hard.

"Ouuch.." I mumbled to myself. My hand had blisters on it from the fire. It was burning pretty bad too. Then I realized Beck grabbed it too, and ran over and looked at his hand. Some skin had come off, along with blisters on his fingers. He was making sounds, which told me it hurt.

"I'll get some ice." Andre said, running inside.

"Are you guys okay?" Tori asked, getting up and looking at our hands.

"I'm okay. It just... stings." I said. "You?"

"I'm.. not too bad. Just some blisters. And stinging.." Beck replied. I could tell it was worse then that though.

I put my hand against my cheek. That made it feel a little better, but still, it stung. I whimpered, feeling like I was going to cry. Then Andre came back with the ice, and handed one to both of us.

"Why don't you guys go inside and find the first aid kit?" Robbie asked.

"Hey, where's Rex?" I asked, just noticing he was missing.

"Oh, he said that the heat was too much for his beautiful skin complexion." Robbie said, shrugging.

"Oh." I said. Robbie looks so, empty without Rex.

Then Beck grabbed my wrist and led me inside. Once we found the first aid kit I sat down at the island, while he stood next to me. Beck started dabbing some icky burn-gel stuff onto a weird mini-rag with squares in it, and rubbed it on my hand.

"Ow.. ow.. ouch ow ow! It stings, stop, please, it stings!" I complained almost the whole time. But while I complained and whimpered, he just stood there. After about 5 minutes I just watched him. He looked so into what he was doing. When I finally spoke again, my voice was cracking.

"Wh..what about your hand?" I asked, worried.

"It's not a big deal." He said, continuing. I looked at what he was doing. He was just dabbing at my hand, rubbing it slowly with his fingers. I wondered if he even had anything else to help it. What he was doing was really, relaxing though.

"Your hand was burnt worse then mine." I said, feeling really tired all of a sudden.

He didn't reply to that, just kept rubbing my hand. It made me feel calm, and soon I was grabbing his arm, snuggling up to it. My eyes were barely open now. I realized that he might take this the wrong way, but right now, I didn't mind too much. I just wanted to feel like this, forever.

"How are you taking it?" I asked, barely a whisper.

"Taking what?" Beck replied, in the same volume as me. It felt, comforting. I never heard him talk like this before.

"Jade, ending it with you." I said, slowly.

It was a while before he replied. And when he did, he didn't answer my question. I felt like I had crossed the border line. I felt, terrible.

"Look, it's 11:11." Beck said, motioning towards the clock.

"Oh." I said. "Are you going to make a wish?"

"On the count of three, lets wish together. 1..2..3."

I closed my eyes, and wished.

_I wish I could know what makes him fall for her. What makes her so special to him._

"What did you wish for?" I asked.

"If I told you, it won't come true." He said.

I could just imagine his wish. And it tore me apart.

_I wish Jade would take me back._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's been a while. Well, two days. But that's a pretty long time for me, at least. But I've been busy being the good person I am, volunteering at my local Ymca. Anyways, I wake up at 7 and get back at 12. And then I am so tired because I was up all night, that I take a nap for who knows how many hours. Anyways, sorry. I'll try to upload the other ones soon. And sorry for it being kind of short, it's 11 at night.<strong>


	6. Before Training

_Sparks in Las Brujas_

_Chapter 6: Before training._

**Disclaimer: All character and such rights go to the creators of victorious.**

* * *

><p>Cat's POV:<p>

I woke up the next morning, my eyes feeling baggy and tired. I peeked at the clock, that clearly read 6:04. I wondered what in the world I was doing up at 6 in the morning, when I didn't get to sleep until 4. Then was when I realized the huge banging on the door.

"Tori.. go get that." I groaned into my pillow. There was no reply. How could she sleep through this?

I lazily got up and walked over to the door, opening it slowly, glaring at an annoyed Trina.

"Cat, do you know what.. whoa. Cat, you look awful." She said, suddenly not so annoyed. Thank god.

I yawned, feeling bad now. "Sorry." I said, rubbing my eyes. "I'm usually a morning person. But I didn't get any sleep until 4 in the morning.

"Why?" Asked Trina.

_Why? Well, because all last night I was thinking about Beck. Trust me, I didn't want to. It felt weird, and the whole time I'm basically freaking out. I've never done this before. I mean, why aren't I staying up late thinking about Robbie, Rex, or Andre? How is Beck any different then those guys? Or even Tori or Trina? What makes him different from all my other friends?_

But I just shrug, hoping she'll let it go. But she peers at me weird, and I have a strange feeling that she's onto my little late-night thoughts. I grow worried, but just stand there, pouting slightly.

Then it hits me. Last night. What if she found out about what happened with me and Beck? Wait, well, nothing happened. It was nothing, he just helped my burn, until I fell asleep. But, what if she saw us, and thought differently of it? What if she told everyone? What if everyone hates me?

But as soon as the thought comes, its lost by her shrugging, and continuing to yell at me.

"Well, get Tori up. We have lots of training to do. The competition is in 7 days, and so far all we can do is fall out of the canoe." Trina said, practically spitting in my face. If I wasn't so tired, I would of started to cry.

She rolled her eyes then. "Forget that. I'll get her up." She said, turning on her heel and walking towards the kitchen. I look back at Tori. _Hang in there._

I leave the room and peek into the boy's room. They are all in there, moaning as they shuffle around, clearly unhappy about getting up early too. I giggle, and everyone looks over at me. I look at them and giggle some more, until my eyes meet Beck's.

Once our eyes meet, a flooding of warmth rushes through me. My eyes go wide, and I feel like a deer caught in headlights.

"Hey, Cat." Andre says, clearly confused. I feel the heat rush to my cheeks as I snap out of it, and duck from the doorway into my room.

And once I'm in my room I busy myself by getting clothes to wear, but the whole time, I'm thinking. Thinking, about what just happened. I was such an idiot for staring like that.

_But.. he didn't look away._

I reach my fingers towards my lips, not even realizing until Trina barges in with a bucket of water. She then marches over to Tori, and dumps the whole 3 gallons on Tori. I flinch, feeling a few drops of water splash my face. Tori get up instantly, and I see ice cubes on the bed. Oooh.

They start screaming at each other, and I try to break it up. But it's useless, so I just walk to the kitchen with the bucket.

Dumping the bucket in the sink, I reach for a frying pan. Placing the frying pan on the stove, and turning it up to medium-low.

"Whatcha doing?" Robbie asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Making an omelet." I say, grabbing some eggs from the fridge.

"You can cook?" He said, looking surprised. I felt hurt, and confused.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, it's just, you don't exactly look like a cooker."

To that I just shrug, and get all my needed ingredients onto the island.

"So.. need any help?" He asked, coming closer.

"Pshh.. what could you do to help? You'd burn the house down." Rex said, while his head bobbed up and down.

"I can cook!" Robbie exclaimed.

"I know that. You just can't cook some edible food."

"I can too! Remember the time I made you those muffins?"

"I remember. They were hard as rock."

I watch them at it for a while, and think again about Tori and Trina fighting.

"Actually, if you wanna help, you can crack the eggs into that bowl and start beating them." I said, playing with my fingers.

"Alright." Robbie said, walking towards the bowl.

"Yea, crack them eggs." Rex replied, before Robbie sat him down behind the bowl.

I turned around and checked if the pan was ready yet. It was, so I added two tbsp of butter to the pan, and spread it out. Then I left it alone to melt.

"I looked over at Robbie, to see him beating away at those eggs.

"When do I stop?" Robbie asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Until it's a pale yellow color." I said, coming up from behind him, watching.

"Sorry, I'm not that fast." Robbie said, ducking his head in shame.

"It's okay." I said, placing my elbows in the counter and looking out the window.

"So, anything new?" Robbie asked a little later.

"No." I said, watching a huge swarm of birds fly by.

"Done." He said, smiling at his achievement.

"Okay. Now add two tbsp of milk and a pinch of salt, and ground white pepper. Their over there." I said, pointing at them.

"Okay."

I looked around the room, giggling when Tori walks in.

She ignores me and grabs a glass, heading for the fridge. After her orange juice is poured, Andre and Beck walk in.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Andre said, referring to Tori.

"Trina dumped a bucket of ice cold water on me."

"Oh. That's.. nice." Andre replied.

"Okay, what do I do next?" Robbie said, gazing at me.

"Um, you wanna take that whisk there and stir it. You have to do it really fast though." I said, a little worried.

"Oh.. okay." He said.

He started out whisking pretty good, but he got tired after only a minute.

"Maybe you should do this part." He said, handing the whisk to me, but I just waved it away.

"I always had my dad or brother help with this part." I said, sighing.

"Need help?" Andre asked, walking over and taking the whisk.

"Thanks!" I said, smiling.

"Whatcha making anyways?" Beck asked. That was the first time he spoke. I forgot he walked in. I avoided his gaze, still embarrassed, and pretended to busy myself with the butter.

"An omelet..." I said, hearing the butter sizzle, even though its all practically melted.

"Oooh, yum." Tori said, smiling as she sips her drink.

I just nod, and clear my throat.

"You cook?" Andre asked, looking up from his whisking. I look over my shoulder at him, but quickly look back.

"Mhm." I said, clearing my throat again, though nothing is there.

"You feeling okay?" Beck asked. I almost froze at his voice. My voice was shaky as I spoke.

"Um, actually, now that you mention it, I'm a little dizzy. I'm just gonna..." I said, as I headed for the back door.

"What about your omelet?" Robbie asked, grabbing Rex again.

"You guys can finish it. Enjoy." I say, and I step outside and start running.

I don't know where or why I'm running. All I know is I can't stop. I run and run until I'm on the sand, gasping for breath. I lay down in the sand, and stare at the sky. I sigh loudly, still feeling dizzy. But as soon as I'm okay again, I'm going to continue running. Anything to keep me from thinking about why I spazzed out like that. Because the answer may be something I don't think I can bear.

Robbie's POV:

After Cat ran out, we all exchanged glances. I just shrugged, and Andre said,

"So, does anyone know how to make an omelet?" He asked. Everyone just looked at each other. Beck raised his hand eventually, and took over. Tori gazed at him, kind of intense.

"Tori?" I asked, trying to get her attention. She looked over, but was interrupted by Trina walking in.

"Okay, who wants to start some training?" She asked, just as someone knocked on the door. Trina got it, to a smiling Justas.

"Hey guys! Sorry, am I early?" She asked, scrunching her lips to the left while looking around at everyone.

"Nope, right on time! We were just about to go get you." Trina said, welcoming her in.

"Yea, small problem." Andre said, looking outside.

"What?" Trina asked.

"Cat's gone." He said, shrugging slightly.

_Thank you Cat._

"What? Where did she go?" Trina said, running to the back door.

"She said she needed some air." Tori said, putting her glass next to the sink.

"Well that's great." She said, sighing. "Someone has to go find..."

"I will." Beck said, handing the bowl to Andre and racing outside before Trina could finish her sentence.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so finally, I posted! I'm pretty proud of myself. Anyways, heads up. On Wednesday at 1:00, I board the bus to creation with my youth group. Meaning, I won't be back until Sunday. So, I won't be able to post during that range. However, I hope to get three stories in before Wednesday. So, wish me luck, and I'll try to post again soon.<strong>


	7. Rescuing and Training

_Sparks in Las Brujas_

_Chapter 7: Rescuing and Training._

**Disclaimer: All character and such rights go to the creators of Victorious.**

**Also, no rights go to me for the song, 'If we were a movie'. All rights go to the Hannah Montana cast.**

**( If your confused, just read to find out ;D )**

* * *

><p>Cat's POV:<p>

I gave up running. After I caught my breath, I started running for a minute again before I realized how stupid it was. I was going to get lost. So instead I went to the edge of the water and sat down, allowing myself to get wet. I sniffled a little, but didn't want to cry. I mean, I know I'm emotional, but what is there to cry about?

So I just sat there, thinking.

_What did he do to me? Did he poison me? Make me fall under some kind of evil spell? Because whatever is going on with me, I definitely don't like it. Or, I'm pretty sure I don't. But, it doesn't make any sense. What is going on?_

_I can't possibly be _falling _for him. _

_Can I?_

My thoughts were interrupted by a voice only a few yards from me.

"You okay?" It asked. And by hearing his voice, and feeling that warmth flood me, I realize I really am falling for him, and I let it all out. All the frustration I've been holding on to from the start of the summer. Everything, just came out of me. I started sobbing, gasping for breaths as he ran over to me, and sat beside me. He didn't ask, didn't even question me. He just sat there, wrapping his arms around my shoulder. Which, by the way, just makes me cry even harder. Because knowing I'm falling for him, and realizing I could never have him.

It's obvious. Jade would slice me to pieces. And Tori, well, Tori obviously likes him too. I just, don't know why. Why can't she see how crazy Andre is about her?

But I forget about all that. Not wanting to remember, just enjoying his arm wrapped around me. I forget everything, and snuggle closer to him, sobbing into his shirt. He just sits there, taking all of my bipolar wrath, and I can't help but silently thank him. Thank him for dealing with me. Being such a great friend, even though he probably knows I like him. Even if I just found out myself.

Beck carried me the whole way back. I was dried out by the time we reached the beach house, so I just clung to his shirt. I felt tired, extremely tired. I closed my eyes.

"There you guys are!" Trina said, tapping her watch. "Do you know how off-schedule we are..."

Beck cut her off, exclaiming, "Shh. I think she's asleep."

_They think I'm asleep? Okaaaay. I guess I can just play along._

"Well, wake her up! We have training to do!"

Beck carried me off then, without replying. I had to hold back my smile from the sounds of a frustrated Trina.

Beck carried me to his room, for some reason.I closed my eyes again quickly as he turned around to me. I'm not sure what he was doing, but I heard footsteps. Then he kissed my forehead, and left the room.

I felt like a princess. One of those Disney princesses that awakes from a deep sleep by the kiss of her true love.

Only my prince left.

_Why did he leave me? Who just kisses someone like that, and then leaves?_

Then I realized he thinks I'm asleep. Oh.

Still, I fall asleep with a huge smile.

Beck's POV:

Five hours later.

"Right!" Trina yelled behind her, followed by a series of complaints.

"Trina, this is ridiculous. Nobody wants to do this but you. And besides, its impossible with only six." Tori complained.

"Yea, we need Cat." Andre said, followed by a series of agreements.

"Do you guys want to win this or not?"

"No, not really.", "Not with you..", and "This is crazy." were the main answers.

"Aw, come on guys. Lighten up. I think this is fun." Justas said, twirling her ore in the air from side to side.

Everyone just groaned.

"Look, I think what everyone is trying to say is, canoeing is a fun thing we can do throughout the summer, but we don't wanna compete." I said, shrugging.

"Oh, so the prize money means nothing to you?" Trina says, glaring at all of us, except Justas.

"No, not really." Andre says.

"But we trained all yesterday! Doesn't that count as anything? At all?" She said, starting to get into her whiny stage.

"Let's just say, yesterday was a fun canoeing-filled day." I said.

Trina rolled her eyes.

Cat's POV:

As soon as I woke up, which was at 2 in the afternoon, I put on my bikini and grabbed the leash. Snapping it on to Vanilla Cupcake's collar, I headed outside, humming to 'If we were a movie' by Miley Cyrus. I was perfectly aware it was completely out of date, but I felt the words matched me pretty well. Or, me right now.

_Uh oh_  
><em>There you go again talking cinematic<em>  
><em>Yeah you!<em>  
><em>You're charming, got everybody star struck.<em>  
><em>I know<em>  
><em>How you always seem to go<em>  
><em>For the obvious instead of me<em>  
><em>But get a ticket and you'll see<em>  
><em><br>If we were a movie_  
><em>You'd be the right guy<em>  
><em>And I'd be the best friend<em>  
><em>You'd fall in love with<em>  
><em>In the end we'd be laughing<em>  
><em>Watching the sunset<em>  
><em>Fade to black<em>  
><em>Show the names<em>  
><em>Play that happy song<em>

Besides, who wouldn't love a little old-fashioned Miley Cyrus?

I hummed my song as I got to the shore, and ran my fingers through my hair. I had on my sunglasses, and it was the perfect day. Just then I saw a beautiful white terrier hurdling towards us. I smiled, but mostly at the owner.

"Hey, uh, mind if they meet?" He asked, laughing slightly.

"Not at all." I said, smiling. "What's his name?"

"Polie. Yea, he's definitely excited. This is his first time out of the house."

"Oh, me too. Well, the dog, that is." I said, smiling. He smiled back, and I realized what an amazing smile he has. I wonder what type of toothpaste he uses...

"I'm Dustin." He said, extending his hand.

"Cat." I said, shaking it. "And this is Vanilla Cupcake."

"Ooh, Cat. I like it. It's different."

"Thanks!" I say, smiling in shock. The normal reaction I get is, '_Cat?_'

We talk for what seems like forever, as our dogs play in the water together.

During that time, I found out,

He's 19.

He loves dogs, and volunteers at his local animal shelter.

He lives in North Carolina.

His beach house is only three houses from Beck's.

And he uses Crest toothpaste.

I almost don't notice when I look at the time, and see it's 4. _Two hours?_

"Sorry, but I better get going." I say, standing up.

"Oh, do you have to be somewhere?" He asks, standing up too.

"No, but my friends should be getting back soon. I don't want them to worry."

"Oh, mind if I keep you company while you wait?"

"Sure." I said, completely unaware, figuring it's a friendly thing to do.

We call our dogs and walk back to the beach house. I boil some water for Green Tea, and offer him a mug. Just as I'm pouring, everyone walks in.

"I can't believe you guys." Trina says, storming off.

"What's wrong with her?" I ask.

"She's mad because we..." Beck starts, but stops when he sees Dustin. Then something cold forms in his eyes.

I see Beck take in his trunks, perfectly messy hair, and my robe that I put on once I got back. I shift uncomfortably, and put the tea kettle aside.

"Uhm," I start, clearing my throat. "This is.."

"Dustin?" Justas asks, coming in from behind the crowd.

"Justas?" Dustin asks, eyes going wide.

_Is Justas his girlfriend? _

"Uh, you've met?" I ask, barely getting it out.

"Yea, he's my brother." Justas says, while scooping up Polie.

_Brother? _

* * *

><p><strong>Hope everyone liked it! I got really mad, because I had to write this chapter 3 times. It kept deleting itself. Oh well, it's done with. Also, hoped you liked my little Miley Cyrus moment. Ahh, reliving the old days. Anyways, review, and I'll post the next chapter when I can.<strong>


	8. Jealousy?

_Sparks in Las Brujas_

_Chapter 8: Jealousy?_

**Disclaimer: All character and such rights go to the creators of Victorious.**

* * *

><p>Cat's POV:<p>

_Brother?_

_Oh, thank god. Wait, what? Am I happy about that? No, I'm not. _

"So, uh, Trina's mad? Why?" I ask, clearing my voice.

"Oh, we quit the competition." Andre said.

"Yea, so uh Dustin, what are you doing here with Polie?" Justas asked, clearly not letting it go.

"I took Polie out, and he wanted to meet Cat's dog, so they.. met." Dustin said. This is getting really awkward..

"Wait, that's your brother?" Trina said, practically drooling over Dustin.

"Yea.." Justas said, looking at Tori weird. I started giggling.

"So.. Dustin." Beck said. I looked up at him. I've never seen him like this before. When ours eyes met, I felt coldness rush through me. I started shivering, and hugged myself. I decided to look at the floor.

"Yea?" Dustin replied, completely unaware of the unfriendly aura in the room.

"Well, who wants to go swimming?" Andre asked. Thank you Andre.

"I'm in!" Tori said, smiling at Dustin. I noticed Andre rolling his eyes. Poor guy.

"Sure." Robbie said.

After that everyone else just mumbled agreements, and we got changed and headed for the ocean.

Beck's POV:

She's killing me.

I've given her every clue I could think of, and she brings home a new playmate.

I run my fingers through my hair, and stare at the waves.

"Beck! You coming in?" Justas shouted at me, running towards me.

I looked over at Cat. Her and Dustin were having a grand time splashing each other, Cat squealing in the process.

Then I looked at Justas, and smiled. Two can play at this game.

"Yea." I said, smiling. "Wanna ride?"

I carried Justas piggy-back style to the water, and waited for a mini-wave to come up to us. When it did, she laughed and gripped my neck tighter.

Even though Justas was really fun to be around with and all, the whole time I kept peering at Cat. And the last time I did, I regretted it.

Every time I looked over at her, she wasn't even caring about what I did. I'm normally not the _jealous _type, but she was driving me insane. So when Justas got off my back and we just stared at each other, I kissed her. And even though its a shallow thing to do, I had to do it. I had to make her feel hurt too. Even if she doesn't like me back.

So when I pulled away, I looked over at Cat. She was staring at me with huge eyes. Her eyes were filled with hurt, and I felt like I weighed ten tons now. Then I looked over, and realized something. She wasn't even with Dustin anymore. She was splashing around with Andre. And I felt like the biggest jerk ever.

I started to walk towards her, but she burst into tears and ran inside the beach house. I stared after her for a while, and then saw Andre give me a look like, 'What did you do?'.

Everyone was staring at me. Dustin was giving me a look like, 'Wow, really?'. Then he started to walk towards the house. But I wasn't going to let that happen. If he walks in there instead of me, then that would be like me committing suicide.

I bolted for the beach house, and ran inside to Cat's room.

But she wasn't in there. I heard sobbing, but she wasn't in her room. Then I walked into my room, and saw her huddled on my bed, sobbing into the blanket.

The sight took my breath away. I made her cry like this? I felt like a total jerk, the worst jerk there ever was. I didn't know what to do. I just stared at her. But the longer I stared, I realized that it was the worst thing to do.

So I went up to her and wrapped my arms around her, just like this morning at the beach. But this time, it's all my fault.

It was clearly the wrong thing to do though, because she flew off the bed and ran into the hallway. I followed after her.

"Go away! I never needed you, and I certainly don't need you now! So stop following me!" She screamed at me, running faster towards the kitchen.

Once she got there she slammed her foot on the trash can, leaving a huge dent. I flinched at the noise, but wasn't ready to back down just yet.

"Get out! Get out, get out!" She screamed, covering her ears with her hands and sobbing, falling to the floor. While she fell to the floor she banged her hand on the counter, slicing some skin off. She hugged her hand close to her, crying.

I got a cloth and wet it down with warm water, and then wrapped it around her hand. At first she was backing away, fighting with all her might, but I wasn't about to give in. She eventually calmed down and just sat there with wide eyes, staring at me.

"I don't like Justas." I said, figuring that would be a good start.

"But, but you.."

"I was just.. doing that.. because I was jealous." I said, barely getting it out. But it had to be said.

"That makes no sense." She said, her voice quivering.

I sighed. She really was blind when it came to love.

"I was careless and stupid. Basically, Cat.." I said, looking up at her, staring into her eyes and feeling my whole body go warm, my hands tingling.

"I only like you." I said. The silence followed was like a knife to my heart.

After a while she finally replied. "But Jade, Tori, Justas.."

"Jade broke up with me. Sure I was hurt at first, but I don't think it was ever really love in the first place. And Tori, nothing is going on between me and Tori. The same goes for Justas."

She hugged me then, and I hugged her back. We just stayed like that for a while, and I didn't mind at all.

When she finally pulled away, she whispered, "I like you too."

I smiled, feeling like my whole face was going to crack.

It just hit me then. I mean, when exactly did I start falling for Cat?

It was the most bizarre thing I've ever witnessed. But I wouldn't change it for a thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Woo! Haha, thanks for reading. I hoped you liked her little bipolar moment ;o. I wrote that based on a real experience actually. Anyways, review! I swear, I'm addicted to reviews ;D. So number two of three, complete! Only I don't think I'm gonna stop at three. Guess we'll find out! :D.<strong>


	9. Secret First Date?

_Sparks in Las Brujas_

_Chapter 9: Secret First Date?_

**Disclaimer: All character and such rights go to the creators of Victorious.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Cat's POV:<p>

I woke up to the sun in my face at 5 a.m. the next morning. And even though it was super early, I sprung out of bed and ran outside anyways. It was still misty out, and it felt really cool. Ha, get it, cool? Cause seriously, it's freezing outside at 5 in the morning. But it's not like that stopped me from plunging into the ocean, squealing.

The only thing that made me sure last night wasn't a dream, is the 'Beck' with a heart around it I drew on my hand. My palm, of course. Even though Beck didn't find anything wrong with telling everyone, I wanna break it to the gang at the right moment. As for Jade, she can find out on The Slap..

As I twirled around and around, feeling like a fairy tale princess, I couldn't help but scream when Andre called out to me.

"Cat? What are you doing out here?" He yelled from the deck.

"Oh, sorry, did I wake you?" I asked, brushing my hair back and shrugging as if this was normal.

"No, I was just about to go for a jog. But what are you doing it the water? It must be freezing."

I hugged myself, just now noticing how I had goosebumps all over, and I was shaking. "Yea, I guess it is pretty cold.."

"So, what are you doing?"

I smiled, and twirled around again, waving my arms in the air. "Just enjoying a nice morning! Wanna join me?"

He just chuckled, and replied, "Maybe later." And then started jogging off.

I giggled, and walked back up to the house. Or I started too, until I got so cold I was on the couch huddled in a blanket in 5 seconds flat.

I guess I fell asleep like that, because the next thing I knew I was opening my eyes to Vanilla Cupcake panting in my face, the voices of everyone in the kitchen behind me. I giggled and patted Vanilla on the head, and then stood up.

"Oh, Cat, your up." Robbie said, sitting on the counter with Rex on his lap.

"Yea.." I smiled, giggling as I skipped to the kitchen and pulled out a box of Cheerios.

"Someone is in a good mood." Tori said. I smiled at Beck, and replied, "I guess. The power of Cheerios!" Pumping my fist in the air.

He smiled back, and took a step forward towards me, until he realized we were still secret. Then he raised his eyebrow, as if expecting me to just blurt it out.

And normally it's normal for me to just blurt out whatever is on my mind, but as I opened my mouth to speak, nothing came out. I sighed, and shrugged at him, practically waving my white flag in the air.

After we were all filled up and ready for the day, Rex suggested the beach. Everyone cheered, and left to go get changed. I was about to follow Tori, until I was pulled aside by Beck. He motioned for the back door, and we stepped outside.

"Please tell them for me! I don't know how to do it. I surrender." I said, as soon as he shut the door.

"Don't worry, I've got it all figured out. Besides, what's the rush?" He said, smirking.

I smiled and looked down, running my fingers through my hair.

"So, wanna head out somewhere?" He asked, raising his eyebrows again. I looked up at him, and smiled.

"But how? I mean, how do we tell them?" I asked, pouting a little.

"Easy. We put Vanilla Cupcake in the car, tell them she's missing, and then both of us volunteer to 'look' for her."

"That's so mean!" I gasped, backing away a step.

"Relax. I mean, Vanilla will be fine, and she can experience the thrill of a first date."

I giggled at the words 'first date', and nodded. "Okay!" I agreed.

Beck's POV:

_Hours later, at around 4._

Cat and I successfully made it into the car and away from the house without too many problems. The only thing that really went wrong was Robbie. He wanted to come look for Vanilla Cupcake too so bad, and Cat screamed 'no' a little too quickly. Everyone was a little suspicious at first, but I think they shrugged it off.

I pulled into the parking space, and put on my sunglasses as I got out of the car. I went over to the passenger side, as Cat was putting on Vanilla's leash. Cat decided that we should go to a dog park, since Vanilla is coming along too. She wanted her to have a little 'first date' of her own.

Once Vanilla's leash was safe in Cat's hand, we headed out. We sat on a wooden bench near a garden, and Cat removed Vanilla's leash, whispering to her, "Now go have fun, but stay close, okay?" To that Vanilla responded by licking Cat's cheek, which made me smile.

Once she was off and running along with the poodles and chihuahuas, Cat hugged her knees and leaned against me, as I tucked my arm around her.

I smiled, remembering how Jade and my first date felt nothing like this. We had went to a concert, and the whole time Jade was just screaming and jumping around. It was heavy metal too, which didn't exactly suit my tastes. But this feels nothing like this. This is so much better.

"Look!" Cat yelled, pointing at Vanilla. I was so off old-times that I didn't notice Vanilla was jumping around and barking with a white terrier. They looked like they were having a blast, and I smiled.

"That didn't take very long." I said, and Cat nodded. We looked at each other, and Cat smiled as we leaned in and kissed. She hugged me closer, as I felt her lips smiling against mine.

Just then, my phone started buzzing. I reached into my pocket and pulled it out.

"What is it?" Cat asked, looking worried.

I sighed, as I read the screen. "Jade is inviting me to skype with her."

"Oh." She said. Then, an evil smiled played across her face. She took reached for my phone, and even though I was a little worried, I accepted and gave it to her. She pressed 'Accept' on the phone, and then smiled as Jade popped up.

"Hi Jade!" Cat squealed, throwing her hand up in the air.

"Cat? Where's Beck?" She asked, and I smirked.

"Oh, right here!" She said, angling the phone so Jade saw the both of us.

Me and Cat, together on a bench, my arm around her.

And even though I knew how much I was gonna pay for this, I couldn't help but smirk and slightly sing, "Hi Jade."

Her eyes grew wide, as she turned slightly pink and screamed at us. But the whole time were just laughing, and at the end Cat stuck her tongue out, and left the chat.

We laughed against each other for another 5 minutes. I've never felt better. Getting that off my chest, telling her that it is officially over, I couldn't help but feel amazing.

Who would of thought Jade would be the first to know.

1 down, 7 to go.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much to everyone who put up with me! I know it's been a while since my last update, and I feel terrible. But as you know, I was at Creation. And when I got back, my lovely surprise was a chewed up laptop charger wire. So I typed this up on my home computer, which I barely get to use. But it was worth it! I had a great time writing this, and expect to see more soon! Tell me what you think in a review, please. :D<strong>


	10. Not so secret anymore

_Sparks in Las Brujas_

_Chapter 10: Not So Secret Anymore_

**Disclaimer: All character and such rights go to the creators of Victorious.**

* * *

><p>Cat's POV:<p>

After Beck and I calmed down from our little chat with Jade, Vanilla Cupcake ran up to us, holding a shiny red frisbee in her mouth. I gasped, and took it from her.

"Vanilla! Where did you get this?" I asked. She just barked and wagged her tail, staring at the frisbee. I giggled, watching her tail go back and forth happily as I handed the frisbee to Beck. He threw it off, and I then understood where she got it.

When Vanilla Cupcake caught it, two little twin girls around 5 squealed in delight, and I couldn't help but giggle. They looked so cute, like mini copies of each other. I covered my mouth and laughed, leaning into Beck.

We watched them play together for a few more minutes, until Beck suggested we join them. I nodded in agreement, and ran over to them. Beck followed quickly behind me, just in time to catch the frisbee. The girls ran over to him, and he handed the frisbee to one of them. I smiled, and waved to the girls after they threw the frisbee to Vanilla. They happily waved back. Just then, Vanilla ran up to me and tackled me to the ground. She slobbered all over me, and dropped the frisbee on my stomach. I laughed, and ruffled her ears around.

And just then she jumped off and ran away, leaving in her place a smiling Beck. He extended his hand and I took it, interlocking my fingers with his. A warm tingle went through my arm, then filled me from my head to my toes. I laughed, and ran off, pulling his with me.

Tori's POV:

"Hey, have any of you guys seen Robbie?" I asked Andre, Trina and Justas.

"Nah, haven't seen him." Trina said, then turning around and continuing her story.

I rolled my eyes and looked around, checking under pillows and chairs.

"Whatcha looking for?" Dustin said, walking in from the hallway.

"Robbie. Have you seen him, I need his camera."

"He's outside." Dustin said, and walked into the kitchen.

I nodded, and slowly turned around. Is he always this random? I can see why Cat has a thing for him..

I walked outside, and saw Robbie sitting on the porch swing, staring at the driveway.

"Hey, Robbie, can I..?" I asked, but stopped when he looked at me. His eyes were really wide, and it kind of freaked me out. His face softened then, but as soon as he heard a car go by his head shot towards the driveway again.

"Whoa, your.. really worried about Vanilla, huh?" I said, running my fingers through my hair.

"You could say that." He said, his eyes glued to the driveway. I noticed Rex sitting beside him, motionless. Well, at least he still cares enough about Rex.

"What do you mean by that?"

He paused for a while, and I shifted uncomfortably. Would it be rude if I just left?

"Do you think it was weird? The way Cat and Beck didn't want me to go with them?" He asked, looking at me again, his eyes filled with hurt now. I looked around and shrugged. I honestly didn't really notice.

"I guess.."

He just shrugged, and I pretty much knew what he was thinking. "_She doesn't understand.."_

I sighed. "Look, if you wanna know what their doing so badly, go look for them."

"How?"

"I have a GPS on my phone that tells me where the Rental Car is at all times. As long as its ours.." I said, pulling out my phone. It didn't get very far though, before he snatched it out of my hand and looked at the GPS."

"There at the dog park!" He said, then started running onto the street. He was already fading away when I noticed what he was doing.

"Robbie! The dog park is 2 miles away!" I screamed, but he just kept running. I sighed, and followed him, kicking off my flip flops in the grass on my way. I realized that was a big mistake though, as soon as I hit the hot pavement. So I retrieved them and ran, him almost out of view.

Cat's POV:

I squealed, laughing as Beck spun me around and around on his back. When he was done I was so dizzy, he fell over too, which made me laugh harder. Then when I was sane, I noticed the twins crying to a lady. I figured it was their mother, and got closer.

"Come on, it's time to go home. Daddy has dinner made."

"No!" One cried.

"Hey, it's okay, we can play again next time." I said, smiling wide at them as Beck came up from behind me.

"But we wanna play now.." The other said, and I knelt down to her.

"Don't worry. We'll be back soon, and then we can all play together again." I said, taking her hands.

"Okay.."

I smiled at the mom, as she mouthed 'thank you' and walked away with them. I covered my mouth, and giggled.

"Aren't they so cute?" I asked, but mainly to myself.

"Adorable." He said, and I smiled at him.

"Vanilla!" I said, as she ran towards us. I laughed and ruffled her ears again. "You ready to go home? Hmm?"

I walked, my hand interlocked with Beck's, towards the car. I was smiling from ear to ear, and Cupcake was waddling beside me.

"Did you have fun?" I asked, looking up at Beck. He was smiling too, so I think he did. Or I hope he did. What if he didn't? "Or was this not formal enough? Should we of gone somewhere else?" I asked, getting worried.

But he smiled and shook his head. "This was the best first date I've ever had."

I smiled and gripped his hand tighter. "Good! I had fun too! This was awesome!" I said, smiling and waving my hand in the air.

"Good. I'm glad." Beck said, and then looked up, and froze.

"What's wrong?" I asked, and then looked up and saw.

Robbie was running into the parking lot, sweaty and out of breath. Did he run here? Then I saw Tori running slower behind him, even more out of breath.

"Robbie?" I asked, a little too loud. He looked up, and his mouth opened wide. I wondered what he was going to say. And when he didn't, I figured he forgot.

"Cat?" He finally sputtered, as he stared at Beck.

"Hey!" I shouted, waving. What was he so freaked out about?

He walked closer to me, and sputtered in between breaths,"So, uh, what's going on?" He asked, staring at our hands. What was his deal. I looked down to see, and realized they were connected. Oh.

"Uh, surprise!" I shouted, throwing my hands up into the air. I was so terrible at this. I smiled awkwardly, and looked down.

Robbie looked really hurt. But, how did this effect him? Ohh, he must be upset because we didn't tell him.

I just looked at him, not really figuring it was a big deal. Nothing to worry about.

Tori came up then, her eyes shut. But when she opened them, she took one look down, and her mouth fell open too. People should really shut their mouths if they aren't going to say anything.

"Whoa." She said finally.

"What?" I asked, a little lost.

"How long have you guys been dating?" Robbie asked, looking me straight in the eye, and I looked away, shifting nervously.

"Yesterday." Beck said, saving me.

Robbie just nodded. "So, first date?" Tori asked, her arms crossed.

"Yea." Beck said, smiling. Vanilla barked.

"Oh, how nice. And when were you planning on telling us?"

"Soon." I said, staring at Tori. I felt really worried that they might be mad at us.

"As if." Tori said. I pouted. I never heard Tori sound like such a mean person before.

"Tori, it's not their fault. It's their relationship. It's not our business. Come on." Robbie said, extending his hand. Beck gave him the keys, and they walked over to the car.

"How will we get back?" I asked him.

"We walk." He said, smiling and taking my hand again. I smiled, and we started walking.

Robbie's POV:

I sighed.

"They really do look cute together." I said, looking at them, walking, my hands on the steering wheels. Tori was beside me, her arms folded, eyes narrow.

"Whatever."

"Look, I know you were hoping to date Beck, but could you at least try to act happy for them?"

"How did you know that?" She asked, looking over at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Lucky guess. Besides, now you could date Dustin. I thought you liked him."

"He's okay. But he wouldn't last long. Summer ends in two months. Beck, however.." She said, narrowing her eyes again, even after they left.

"Look, don't interfere. I don't like it anymore than you do, so just chill. Okay?" I said, starting up the car.

She just rolled her eyes, and sighed.

I knew she was planning something. And when I looked over at her, I swear she looked just like Jade. I shivered.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Finally, an update. Sorry, am I driving you insane? I really try to update, I swear, but I get distracted easily. But this time I sat down with a warm blanket, and typed it up. And now it's done! So, review, and tell me what you think. Also, I'm thinking of making a trailer of this story for youtube. It's just a thought, but who knows, maybe I'll do it. Tell me what you think, and I'll try to update as soon as possible!<strong>


	11. Forgive me?

**OMG. So sorry for the screw up. I don't know why it didn't post this.. sorry!**_  
><em>

_Sparks in Las Brujas_

_Chapter 1!: Forgive me?_

**Disclaimer: All character and such rights go to the creators of Victorious.**

* * *

><p>Beck's POV:<p>

When we got home, everyone looked up at us. I mean I wasn't expecting a welcome home party or anything, but I wasn't really going for a bunch of mean stares looking at Cat and me. Robbie wasn't there though. I sighed, and walked out to find him. I didn't realize I left Cat alone though, not until I heard the screams though. I ran back from the hallway into the foyer where everyone was ganging up on Cat. They were all screaming stuff, Tori leading the pack. Cat was against the wall, her eyes wide with fear. And seeing the sight of that just let everything go. I screamed, a little louder than I was expecting.

"Knock it off!" I screamed, and everyone turned around to look at me. Then Cat fell to the ground and started crying. I tried to get over to her, but everyone was blocking my path, now screaming at me. Then Robbie walked in behind me, and I looked at him.

"Guys, just stop. Your all being really stupid." He said. My eyes grew wide. When did Robbie get so serious?

"Robbie? How can you take this?" Justas said, as if she was even apart of this. Why would she be mad? She doesn't even know us that well.

"You lied about Vanilla to us, just so you could go out on a date?" Andre said, getting closer to me.

"We had no choice. We knew you wouldn't..."

"Understand? You think we'd be mad? Well, duh! But only because neither of you bothered to tell anyone you liked each other." Trina said.

"It just sort of happened. And I didn't realize everyone had to tell everyone if they like someone. I mean, were not in elementary school."

"Well, what about Dustin, Cat? You know he likes you, right? How could you do that to him?" Justas said, turning around and yelling at Cat again. She had stopped crying by now.

"What?" Cat said, her eyes wide.

"You should of seen his face when he heard. He was crushed. How could you do that? You flirted with him at the beach, and then you crushed his heart the next day."

"Justas.."

"Beck, don't talk to me. I have nothing to say to you." She said, turning around to face me. She had tears in her eyes, and I sighed, understanding why she was involved. I kissed her, and then went inside with Cat. I felt like a really big jerk.

"I..." I started, but couldn't finish. I looked over at Cat, and she was covering her face, crying again. She must of remembered the memory too. I pushed my way over to her, and led her out the door. I got her in the car, and started it.

"Wh..what are you doing?" She asked, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Well were not welcome there. So let's go somewhere else."

"But it's going to be dark soon. Where could we go?"

I just smiled to her, and drove out of the driveway.

I looked over at Cat. She was gazing at the stars. She looks so fascinated, I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Look over there! You see that star right there! It looks like my doggie's nose!" She said, giggling as she touched her own nose. I laughed, and nodded.

"Yea, it does."

Cat and I were laying next to each other in the grass. We were at a park, and everyone had left for the night. It was a cloudless night, so you could see all the stars perfectly.

"Next week is her birthday. Will you help me pick out a present for her?" She asked, turning her head to face mine. I smiled, and said, "Of course." She smiled back, and I wondered.

_Would she be offended if I kissed her right now?_

I really wasn't sure. I mean, it's Cat. Anything can get her started.

But before I had time to even think too much more on it, she had continued about her dog.

"I was thinking of getting her something Cuban. Get it, since were in Cuba?" She said, playing with her fingers on her stomach. I smirked, and just stared at her. She really was gorgeous. What have I been doing all these years with Jade? I mean, didn't I realize how amazing Cat really was?

"What? Is it a bad idea? You don't like it?" Cat asked, her eyes going wide.

"No, no. I love it. So, what Cuban thing were you thinking of?"

"I don't know. What do Cubans usually wear?" She asked, eyebrows scrunched as she thought about it, looking up at the sky.

"What they _wear_?" I asked, confused.

"Yea! Last year, I got her a tutu. The year before, a cute sundress!" She said, giggling. "Get it? Since its summer? Because a parka would be really hot." She said, looking at me again, her voice going serious.

I laughed slightly. I should of known Cat would be the type to dress up her dog.

"Uh, I don't know, maybe something frilly?" I asked, not really having to think about it before.

"Yea! That would look great on her! Maybe I could get a little spanish dress. Like the type they dance in with maracas on stage?" She said, smiling.

"That sounds great. We can go shopping tomorrow." I said, smiling.

"Yay!" She said, throwing her hands in the air. I smiled and we just stared at each other for a little.

As we looked at each other, I remembered the first night we spent in Cuba. It was the day Jade broke up with me, and Cat came outside, where I was. I remembered how I invited her into the hammock with me, and we looked up at the stars together, just like right now. That was the first time I realized my feelings for Cat. I laughed.

"Look, the little dipper." I said, pointing at the sky. That was the first constellation we spotted that night on the hammock. I wondered if she remembered that night too. I think she did, she she giggled, covering her mouth.

"The big dipper.." She said, fading off and looking at me. I smiled at her.

As I leaned to kiss her, she turned her head to look the other way. I just stayed like that for a little, sighing to myself.

Of course. Cat really is clueless to love, huh?

But then Cat started getting closer to me, shaking my arm.

"Beck. Beck, who is that?" She asked, shaking me really hard and pointing in the distance. I took her arm to steady her, and looked.

"Robbie..?"

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hope you liked it! I posted quicker this time. Haha, I'm proud of myself. But hopefully it stays like this. Again, sorry! Hope you absolutely loved this chapter, and I'll post soon :D.<strong>


	12. Who wants to go to the farm?

_Sparks in Las Brujas_

_Chapter 12: Who wants to go to the farm?  
><em>

**Disclaimer: All character and such rights go to the creators of Victorious. **

* * *

><p>Cat's POV:<p>

I stared at Robbie, mouth wide open.

"Robbie! Don't scare me like that!" I shouted, letting go of Beck.

"Sorry, I kind of figured you'd see me sooner." He said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Wait, so how long have you been standing there?" Beck asked, standing up. Then I took his hand, and he helped me stand up.

"Only for about.. 10 minutes." He said, avoiding our gaze. What was the big deal? He could of just came up to us and said 'Hello.' He could of joined us! I wonder what Robbie's favorite constellation is..

"Anyways, I just wanted to say sorry, for the outburst at the house. They all are really happy for you guys, well, except for Justas and Dustin, but they just kind of got a.. shock. I mean, who would think? Cat Valentine and Beck Oliver..."

"What's so weird?" I asked, smiling happily. I mean, what's the difference between us? I looked at Beck, and tried to think. Nothing came to mind. Oh, wait! He's tanner then me. That must be it..

"Never mind. But don't take what they said to heart, alright? They really are happy for you guys."

"Thanks." Beck said.

"Robbie! What's your favorite constellation?" I asked, staring at him, puzzled.

"Hm, I honestly don't.."

"Come lay down with us! It will be fun! And then you can decide what constellation is your favorite! I mean, how have you gone this long without deciding?" I asked, jumping up and waving my arms around. Beck shifted from behind me, and I felt a change in him. Wait, what was wrong? Didn't he like Robbie?

Robbie stared at Beck for a little. Was their something on his face? I turned around and looked at Beck, and then poked his face, trying to find it. He laughed and grabbed my hand, but I still looked around his face, puzzled.

"I don't know, I think I'm gonna just head back. I'm pretty tired." Robbie said, starting to back up. "I just wanted to apologize, that's all." Then he turned around and headed back. I stared after him, then looked at Beck again.

"What was he apologizing for?" I asked Beck.

"Nothing, just being friendly. We should head back too, you know." He said, looking down at me.

"Why?" I asked, my eyebrows scrunching up. What happened to looking at the stars?

"I'm tired, that's all." He said. I smiled at him, and grabbed his hand.

"All right! We can go back. I'm pretty hungry though, do you want me to make cupcakes?" I asked, smiling wide.

"Sure, go ahead. I'll eat one in the morning."

"Cool! I'll make the best cupcakes in the world!" I shouted, throwing my hands in the air. I giggled, thinking about it. "I'd be like, the cupcake queen!" I told Beck, laughing even more at the thought. He laughed some too, supporting me from falling over.

I grabbed the supplies needed for cupcakes, and smiled at everything. These were going to be so delicious! I couldn't wait to eat them. I started to bake them, as Tori walked in.

"Cat! It's 2 in the morning. Why are you making a cake?" She asked, shuffling her feet on the ground.

"Their cupcakes." I said, holding up the pan for her to see for herself, feeling a little offended.

"Whatever. The point is, why?" She asked, grabbing a glass and heading for the fridge.

"Because their yummy! And wouldn't it just make your day if you woke up to a plate of red velvet cupcakes?" I asked, smiling at Tori.

"Uh, yea, sure I guess." Tori said, and I wasn't sure if I should believe her or not. I decided I would.

"You see! There's the spirit!" I said, poking Tori in the arm, and squealing happily.

"Well keep it down, or else you'll wake up the whole house." She said, sipping her orange juice and heading back to her room.

"Kay kay!" I yelled after her, and began to make my cupcakes.

When I woke up the next morning, it was 6 a.m. I stretched my arms, and skipped into the kitchen. The cupcakes were still on the plate, decorated and beautiful. I poked one and giggled, then skipped over to the closet. I pulled out Vanilla's leash, and snapped it onto her collar. Then I headed out the front door, and together we started running.

We ran for about 10 minutes, until Cupcake stopped instantly. This plunged my on top of her, and she whimpered as I rolled onto the sand. Then she came up to me and started licking my face, and I giggled. I got up and looked around, trying to see what make Vanilla so nervous. Then I saw it, a giant Horse. I giggled, and wondered what it was doing here. Then I saw it's owner come out the door of their beach house, and give it a carrot. I ran up to her and her horse, but Vanilla refused to come, so she waited down by the water.

"Hello!" I said, waving to the girl as I jogged up to her.

"Hey there." She said, smiling at me. Wow, her teeth were pretty white too...

"Where did this horse come from?" I asked her, looking at it. It was so tall!

"Ilana here is mine." She said, petting Ilana.

"Oh. So, where's your farm?" I asked, standing on my tippy-toes to try and see behind her beach house.

She laughed. "Our farm is about 3 miles from here. Ilana was feeling scared last night, so I brought her over.

"Oh." I said, smiling.

"Yea, I'm actually just about to bring her back."

"Can I come visit your farm later?" I asked, beaming at her. I already couldn't wait.

"Well sure. Just know, it's only a horse farm. Don't expect to see any pigs or nothing."

I pouted. I really wanted to see a duck. But that was okay. "It's alright! I love horses!" I said, when really, I love all animals.

"Okay then. You can come by whenever you like!"

"Thanks!" I said, waving to her as I jogged back to Vanilla. I grabbed her leash, and we jogged back to the house.

When I got back, everyone was around the cupcake plate in the kitchen. I giggled, and saw some icing on Andre's face.

"Hey guys!" I said, and unhooked Vanilla leash, putting it back in the closet.

"Cat! These cupcakes are amazing!" Trina said, her cupcake almost gone. I smiled.

"Thanks! So, guess what I found!"

"Oh no, not another fair." Tori said, moaning.

"No, not that. I found a horse!" I said, beaming!

"A horse?" Beck asked, looking at me weird.

"Your not planning on keeping that too, are you?" Robbie said, a look of disgust on his face. My mouth feel open. I felt offended.

"No! Ilana already has an owner."

"Ilana?" Trina asked, her mouth full of cupcake.

"Yea! That's the horse's name! But anyway, I was talking to the owner, and she said we can go visit her farm any time we want!" I said, waiting to see a bunch of excited faces, but coming back empty.

"At a farm?" Andre asked.

"Yea! Don't you guys wanna see the horses?"

Everyone exchanged glances. I pouted.

"I'd love to go." Beck said, shrugging. I beamed at him.

"Tori rolled her eyes, and scoffed. What, she didn't like horses?

"Well, I don't know.." Robbie said, looking nervous.

"Come on, man up! What, is little Robbie scared of a little pony-horse?" Rex said, laughing at him.

"No! I just think they smell bad is all." Robbie said, staring at Rex.

"Then they must be wearing your cologne." Rex said, laughing at his own joke.

"My cologne smells great!" Robbie said, and Rex was about to reply until Trina butted in.

"I'm not going to a farm to see some smelly horses."

"Come on guys, it'd be fun!" Beck said. Everyone sighed, and mumbled their agreements. I smiled, and squealed.

"Yay!"

* * *

><p><strong>Woo, I'm getting better at posting these. Well, anyways, I'm actually planning on writing the next one in advanced right now, so I can post it tomorrow before I leave for work. So, expect more soon! And thanks for all your reviews, they mean a lot. <strong>


	13. Off to the farm!

_Sparks in Las Brujas_

_Chapter 13: Off to the farm!_

**Disclaimer: All character and such rights go to the creators of Victorious. **

* * *

><p>Beck's POV:<p>

We stepped out of the car, Trina instantly making a disgusted noise. I looked over at her. It'd be just like her to wear something extremely flashy to a farm. While Tori was the exact opposite. She put on a full out cowgirl outfit, with cow print leggings and all. I shook my head, not even wanting to know where she got those.

"You do realize cowgirls don't actually wear that, right?" I asked, Tori, and she gaped at me. I'm pretty sure I offended her.

"Well, the lady at the check out said that these were exactly what _Cuban _farm girls wear, thank you very much." She said, putting her hands on her hips. I just laughed at her, and walked beside Cat to find the owner.

"Do you remember her name?" I asked Cat.

"Sure! It was Ilana!"

"I thought you said that was the horse's name."

"Isn't that what you meant?" Cat asked, staring at me, like I was from another planet.

"Actually, I meant the owner's name."

"Ohh, no, she never told me."

I laughed. It'd be just like Cat to get the horse's name, and not the owner's.

As we walked, a lady came towards us, walking with a horse.

"Hey!" Cat waved, and she smiled at us.

"Well hello there. Welcome to my farm. This is Ilana, my horse. I'm Stacy. Glad to meet you all." She said, shaking all of our hands. I looked at her outfit and almost burst out laughing. It looked just like any American Cowgirl outfit. A white tank top and a plaid shirt with ripped jeans and boots. While Tori was wearing a full-out cow print outfit, and spikes all along her boots. Even her hat was cow print, while Stacy wasn't even wearing a hat.

"Now then, are you trying to offend me girl?" Stacy said to Tori, staring at her outfit. I couldn't help it, I laughed so hard, Cat thought I needed to see a doctor.

"Oh my god, Beck!" She said, trying to support me.

"B..But the lady, wait what? The lady at the store said this is what Cuban cowgirls wear!" Tori exclaimed, blushing like crazy.

"Yea, crazy Cuban cowgirls. Do yourself a favor, don't listen to any sales girl. Whether in Cuba or America, their all crazy. That outfit probably cost you a fortune."

"I told you! But you didn't believe me." Trina said, scoffing at Tori in disgust.

"Like your any better! Were you dressing for a farm or fashion show?" Stacy said, staring at Trina's gold go-go boots and sparkly white skinny jeans.

"I like to look presentable." Trina said, cat-walking her outfit for us, until she was stopped by Ilana's mouth, chewing on her hair.

"Hey! Get your own hair, dumb horse!" Trina said, trying to pull it out, and when she did, falling into a pile of mud. She gaped, and Tori was on the ground laughing.

"Cl..Close you..your mouth, or you..you might catch..horse flies!" Tori said throughout her laughing. I couldn't help but chuckle myself.

"I don't get it. Why would a horse fly?" Cat asked. I looked at her, and she looked totally serious, and lost.

"That's it! I'm waiting in the car!" Trina shouted, standing up, and heading for the car until I stopped her.

"No your not. You have to dry off first. It's a rental."

Trina sighed in defeat, and looked like she was going to throw a tantrum.

"Then where am I supposed to 'wash off'?" Trina said, air-quoting 'wash off'.

"There's a lake over there." Andre said, pointing behind the barn.

"Oooh! A lake! Can we all go swimming?" Cat said, looking at Beck.

"We don't have swim suits on." Andre said, looking over at Cat.

"I do!" She said, beaming at us.

"Why?" Trina asked.

"You never know when you'd need one!" She said, giggling.

"Maybe later." I said, laughing. "We'll go after we see the horses."

"Kay kay!" She said, and raced ahead of us. We all had to jog in order to still have her in sight. When Cat's excited, there's no stopping her.

When we finally got to the horse stable, Cat was already petting a horse. The horse was a shady light gray.

"That's Omanga." Stacy said, coming up from behind us on Ilana."

"Ilana, Omanga, what is with those names?" Rex said, covering his nose.

"I think their cute!" Cat said, throwing her hand in the air.

"Would you like to ride one?" Stacy asked, peering at Cat.

"Yes! Yay, I get to ride a horse!" She shouted, giggling like a little girl. I smirked.

"Well come on then. No time to waste." Stacy said, getting off Ilana and unhooking the stable door.

"Could I ride one too? Preferably a white one?" Robbie asked, smiling at Stacy.

"Sure.. Asoulie is over there." Stacy said, pointing behind her to an empty stable.

"Girl, that stable is gone. Where's the horse?" Rex said, defending Robbie for a change.

"Look again." Stacy said, helping Cat on her horse.

We all got closer to the stable, except Cat, and when we looked down, everyone burst out laughing. Except for Robbie.

"_That's _Asoulie?" Robbie asked, looking disappointed.

"Well sure. Who else would it be?"

Down in the stable was a beautiful white.. pony. A small little pony. It looked like a horse Rex would ride.

"Haha. You gotta ride the little pony now." Rex said.

"I'll pass." Robbie said, looking down.

"Could I ride one?" I asked, going over to a dark brown horse in the back of the stable.

"Sure. That there's Planger. He's a crazy one, so I'd be careful."

"Sure thing." I said, unhooking his latch, and putting on the saddle. Then I hopped up on him, and Cat and I raced off towards the woods.

"Wait for us!" Trina said from the barn, but Cat and I were long gone.

"This is so much fun!" Cat said, smiling at me from her horse. Her hair was in a fish-tail braid to the side, and loose strands were whipping all over in the air. She was wearing little makeup, and she looked like a real, beautiful farm girl. I agreed with her, and we then entered the woods, a path clearing for us. We slowed down some, or I did. But Cat just screamed after me,

"How do I stop?"

I quickly went over to chase her, and after stopping her horse for her, we slowed down and walked the path together.

"Hey look over there! It's a bird!" Cat said, squealing when it flew over her head. I smiled. It was so easy to entertain her. It was amazing.

After about an hour of riding, Cat got an idea.

"Race you back to the stable!" She shouted, quickly turning her horse around and heading off at lightning speed. I just sat there for a few seconds, shocked. And then I realized she was winning, and so I headed off too. When I finally caught up to her, she was already in the stable again, off her horse. Everyone else was gone. I jumped off my horse and smiled at her.

"That was the best!" She said. Her hair was all blown back from the wind, and her clothes and neck had splats of mud on top. But still, she managed to look gorgeous.

"Yes, it certainly was." I said, putting our horses back in the stable.

"I beat you." She said jokingly, and I just chuckled.

"That you did. Your a fast horse rider." I said, not really mentioning the 5 second start she got.

"Yup. I'm the fastest of the fast!" She said, pumping her fist in the air and smiling at me.

I just stared at her. But I knew not to do it for too long, because then she would think there was something wrong with her face. So instead, I just leaned in and kissed her. I realized then it was the first kiss we had, and I wondered what took so long. But I don't know how I held off this long. Her lips were extremely soft, and tasted like cotton candy. She was smiling, and when we finally parted, she just beamed at me.

"Come on, lets go find the others." I said, taking her hand and walking out of the stable with her.

* * *

><p><strong>There's number 13. I started writing this yesterday, but then I got distracted, so I just hurried up and finished it before heading off to work. So sorry if it's a little rushed, but I really gotta go or I'm going to be late. So, until next chapter!<strong>


	14. Memories at the Lake

_Sparks in Las Brujas_

_Chapter 14: Memories at the Lake_

**Disclaimer: All character and such rights go to the creators of Victorious. **

* * *

><p>Beck's POV:<p>

I sat down on the end of the pier, right next to Cat. After looking everywhere for the rest of the gang, we gave up. We were looking for them for almost 2 hours. I laid down, my hands behind my head, sighing. I was completely exhausted.

"Were so lost. So lost! Were never going to get out of here. What if there is a ghost here or something? What if the ghost ate everyone.."

"I'm sure it's a nice ghost. It probably took them out for tea." I said, getting a little annoyed at everyone. Where did they go?

But Cat obviously didn't catch my sarcasm. "Ooh yea, do you think that there's cake there too?" She said, smiling at me. Then her stomach growled, and I just realized that I'm really hungry too. Cat pouted, and looking at the lake again. "I want cake.."

I sighed, and sat up. This was pointless. We should just walk back to the beach house. But just then, I heard a familiar voice.

"You guys! Were baack! Where have you been?" Trina said, as she walked up to us.

"What, are you finally taking a break from making out in a secret hiding place?" Tori said, rolling her eyes. I saw Cat blush, and I smiled to myself. But then I realized just what we were doing the past 2 hours.

"Where have we been? Where have you guys been? We were out looking for you for 2 hours!" I said, standing up.

"We went back to the beach house to get our swimsuits. Yours too." Said Andre, throwing our swimsuits at me.

"It took 2 hours?"

"We came back here after getting them, but you weren't there so we went out for ice cream." Robbie said, as if nothing was wrong. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, come on! Go get changed and meet us back here." Andre said, taking off his shirt. Everyone else must of changed into their swim suits at the beach house.

"Where are we supposed to change?" I asked.

"Most likely together." Tori mumbled to herself. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Cat." I said, taking her hand and walking away, as they undressed and jumped in the lake.

I finished changing into my trunks, as my cell phone vibrated in my pants pocket. I reached in, expecting it to be Cat, but seeing Jade's number instead. I sighed, figuring I had to get this over with.

"Hello?"

"There you are! Who do you think you are? I've called and left voice mails." Jade shouted at me.

"Well, sorry, but I've been having fun in Cuba."

"Oh sure, lots of fun with a red bimble head holding your hand. 'Ooh Beck, your so awesome. Show me how you open a can again?'" Jade said, 'mimicking' Cat.

"Your being ridiculous. We broke up, remember? I can date whoever I want."

"No, you can't! Were supposed to be together! Not you and some bipolar freak! What do you see in her anyways? She's nothing but air."

I paused, just as I was about to reply. What exactly do I see in Cat? She's almost the complete opposite of Jade. But maybe that was exactly it.

"See, you can't even tell me. This is just a skam to make me jealous, isn't it? Well guess what? I'm going to make Cat wish she never even looked at you." Jade said, hanging up. I sighed, putting my phone away. I knew Jade wouldn't take it well, but now she was going a little too far.

I picked up my stuff and headed towards the lake, just as Cat ran up behind me. She was wearing a black and white striped bikini.

"Hi! I was waiting for you outside." She said, smiling up at me. I smiled back.

"Sorry, I uh, got a call." I said, not wanting to lie to Cat.

"Oh, from who?" She asked, as we continued to walk.

"Oh, uh, nobody important. It was all a mistake." I said, not wanting to worry Cat about Jade.

"Oh, like a wrong number?"

"Yea, something like that." I said, smiling.

We arrived at the Lake soon after. Everyone was swimming, though Rex was sitting by a pole. I grabbed Cat's hand, and smiled at her.

"Shall we?"

"Is it cold?" Cat asked, looking down at it.

"Let's find out." I said, grabbing her and jumping in. We sank for a while until she started wrestling out of my grip. So I swam back up, as she gasped for air.

"You could of drowned me!" Cat screamed, looking at me. She looked hurt, and I felt really awful.

"Sorry. It was so comforting, I lost track of time." I said, watching as Andre and Tori dunked eachother.

How long were we under? I just felt so peaceful for the first time in a while. I looked over at Cat. She was starting to regain her color again, but still breathing hard.

"Are you alright?" I asked, grabbing her hand.

"Yea, I'm fine." She said, sighing. But I could tell I scared her.

"I really am sorry." I said, as Robbie shouted out at everyone.

"Hey guys, over here! Help me blow these up! This isn't fair!" Robbie said, as he was blowing up pool stuff.

I noticed a big blow-up lounge chair, and smiled.

"Go swim with Justas. I'll be back." I said, as I swam over to Robbie. I grabbed the big lounge chair, and started blowing.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short guys! And sorry for the super long wait! What was it, almost two months? Again, I'm so sorry! I'm really stressing out with school and all, and so that's why I haven't been posting. I got put in all the advanced classes, and so I'm piled with tons of homework and studying. But don't worry, I don't plan on stopping this story. I'm going to try to post again soon. Thanks a bunch to everyone who's supported me, and thanks for putting up with the long waits!<strong>


	15. The gang's lazy day

_Sparks in Las Brujas_

_Chapter 15: The gang's lazy day._

**Disclaimer: All character and such rights go to the creators of Victorious.**

* * *

><p>Cats POV:<p>

I giggled as I crossed my ankles over eachother, stretching out my legs. Beck was beside me on the huge orange floatie he blew up.

"This is so much better." Beck said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Whats better?" I asked. Did I do something wrong before?

"Relaxing. So far, something has happened every single day since we got here."

I looked over at him. His eyes were closed, and he looked really peaceful. I felt my heart flutter a little. Have we been bothersome to him? Hes probably used to being alone in the quiet of his trailer. I sighed, and closed my eyes too, trying to relax. But I couldnt do it. My skin burned where it met with Becks, and my heart was beating fast.

Everyone piled onto the kitchen one by one, taking the blueberry muffins I made after my jog. I sat infront of the front door, car keys in my hand.

"Whatcha doing?" Beck asked me, looking down from beside me.

"Beck!" I shouted in suprise, smiling. My heart quickened when I saw him. What is going on..?

Beck offered his hand, and I took it, standing.

"So whats up?"

"Okay, so you know how you said we haven't relaxed once since coming here, right? Well, today.. you ready? Were all going to relax!"

He smiled at me, and then half-hugged me, kissing my head. I giggled, as Trina walked over to us.

"Wait, what? Were not doing anything today? But I'm going to the mall."

I pouted, not sure how to respond. Maybe it would be okay..

Just then Beck took the keys from my hand, and jiggled them in the air.

"Maybe another day." He said, as he lead me to the kitchen.

Mission Lazy Day is a go!

I paced back and forth in the kitchen. How could everyone do this? When we told them about Mission Lazy Day, they just went back to their rooms or the beach. How is everyone so calm? My house is always busy, always doing something. And Beck said I cant cook, but to order pizza instead. I sighed, slumping to the ground.

"Come on." Beck said, reaching his hand out to me. I took it, and stood up.

"What?" I said. How am I supposed to relax now with Beck here?

He lead me out the back door, and I followed him. It was hot out, but the nice kind, without the humidity.

He led me to the hammock, where we laid together our first night here. I squealed, and laid down on it. I stretched my legs out, feeling ten times better. This really was relaxing.

"Um.." Beck said, laughing a little.

"What?"

"May I join you?"

I felt my face red as I made room for him. Im so clueless.

Beck wrapped his arm around me. I smiled, and buried my face in his shirt. Even though it was 2 in the afternoon, I felt really tired all of a sudden. I yawned, and closed my eyes.

When I opened my eyes, everything had gone dark. I looked around frantically, until I realized I had fell asleep. I looked beside me and saw Beck laying on the hammock, also asleep. I poked his cheek, and when he didn't move, I figured he could stay here tonight. I ran inside and grabbed a blanket, and then went back and spread it over him. He looked so peaceful when he's sleeping. I giggled to myself, and just stood there for a while. I had the temptation to sleep next to him, but he might not like that. What if I snore in my sleep? Do I drool? I wiped my mouth, taking a note to self to ask my mom about it next time I called her.

I slowly walked back inside, and looked at the clock. It was 3:17 in the morning, yet I felt wide awake. I smiled to myself, and walked along to Beck, Andre and Robbie's room. Andre was spread across his bed, while Robbie was on the floor with Rex on the bed. Everyone looked so much more at peace. I smiled, proud of myself. A lazy day was exactly what we needed.

I walked into Trina's room next, and almost screamed. But instead, I gasped, and almost ran out. What was a green creature doing in Trina's bed? I slowly creeped up to it, figuring I could catch it. But then it let out a huge roar, and I ran screaming into my guest room.

I slammed the door shut, my breaths coming heavily. This was way too much excitement for 3 in the morning. I sighed, and looked at Tori. She was drooling in her sleep, and was hugging her pillow tightly to her chest. I giggled, and sat on my bed. I sighed, and got under the covers. But I couldn't fall asleep.

Every time I tried to fall asleep, Beck kept creeping up to me in my mind. Was he dreaming about me? Is it a good dream, or a bad one? Will I dream about him? What sort of dream would I have of him? My heart was pounding in my chest, and I couldn't close my eyes for a second without imagining us together.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I realize it's short. Sorry, but I just typed this up real quick before heading to bed. But guess what? I got a new desktop today that's all mine. It's not as great as a laptop, but it's super fast. And I'll be able to write more often, since I don't need to share it with my many sisters. But anyways, expect more soon, and wish me luck with school!<strong>


	16. Tori and Jade's Plan

_Sparks in Las Brujas_

_Chapter 16: Tori and Jade's plans_

**Disclaimer: All character and such rights go to the creators of Victorious.**

* * *

><p>Tori's POV:<p>

I woke up the next morning, feeling better than I have since I arrived in Cuba. I stretched my arms, making a mental note to make more lazy days on my list. I shuffled to the bathroom where I began to brush my teeth, when my phone started to ring on my dresser**. **I walked over to it, and answered.

"Hebbo?" I said, toothpaste in my mouth. I covered the phone and walked back to the sink, spitting it out.

"We need talk. Like, now. And make sure nobody can hear you. Got it?" Jade said, talking quickly in the phone.

"What? Wait, why? And why did you call so early?"

"Listen to me. Can anyone hear you right now?"

I looked over to Cat, and saw her sleeping on the bed.

"Cat's in the room we share."

"No! No no! Especially not Cat. Or Beck. Go somewhere where nobody you know can hear you."

"Sho..should I be scared? I'm feeling scared."

"Just do it!"

"Alright! Hold on."

I went out the front door, and jogged a little ways down the beach. It was early, so only morning runners were outside.

"Okay, talk to me."

"Alright. You like Beck, right?"

I blushed instantly. I was so grateful that this was over the phone, so she couldn't see me.

"N..no." I said, knowing she would kill me if I said yes.

She groaned. "Stop faking, your a terrible actress! You don't like Beck and Cat dating, riight?" She said, speaking to me like I was a little child.

"Of course I hate it." I said automatically, but regretted it soon after.

"Good. Then your going to help me break them up, right?" She said.

A small smile spread across my face. I like where this was going.

"Tell me more."

"Well, are there any guys there that you've met? Besides the ones we know?"

"Uh, yea. Dustin. He's a surfer dude from North Carolina. But why?"

I could hear her snickering into the phone. "Perfect bait. This will be too easy."

Beck's POV:

The next day, I woke up to my cell phone ringing like crazy. I had 4 missed calls from Tori. The 5th time she called, I answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Beck. Can you do me a favor and meet me on the beach? I'll be next to that huge tree on the west side of the beach."

"Why? What do you need?" I asked, putting a pillow on top of my face.

"Just please do it. It's very important."

I groaned, not wanting to get up."Fine."

I sat up, and almost had a freak attack. I screamed loudly, just realizing I was on a hammock. When did I fall asleep here? I looked around me, and suddenly remembered yesterday. The lazy day. But wait, wasn't I here with Cat? Where was she?

I sighed, and smiled to myself. But then I realized why I was awake. I slowly got out of the hammock and stood up, shuffling my way to the huge tree on the west side of the beach, where Tori was standing.

"Heey Beck. I like the look. The whole, just woke up look. It's hot." She said, ruffling my very-much-messed-up hair. I just rolled my eyes.

"What do you need?"

"Well, isn't it obvious. I need you, Beck. I told you that already, right?" Tori said, stepping closer to me, and wrapping her arms around my neck. I just laughed, and removed her arms with my hands.

"Sorry, but no can do. You might need someone like Andre for that."

I saw her blush slightly as I turned around and started walking away.

"Well, you might be able to say no to me, but I know someone you can't say no to." She called out to me. I stopped, suddenly interested to find out who. Then, Jade walked out from behind the tree, the smirk of hers played proudly on her lips.

"Hello, Beck." She said, venom practically dripping with every word. I gulped.

Cat's POV:

I woke up, to my cellphone, as it dinged, meaning I had a text message. I looked at the phone. Dustin? He hasn't texted me in a while.

Dustin: Morning Cat :)

I smiled, and replied to him.

Me: Morning! Isn't it beautiful out today?

Dustin: I was just thinking that! Wanna hit the beach? I've got something I wanna show you.

Me: How exciting! What is it?

Dustin: Meet me by your hammock, I'll show you :D

Me: I'll be right out!

I got changed and put my hair into a ponytail, and headed outside. Dustin was waiting by the hammock. I waved to him, and he smiled at me.

"Okay, show me what it is!" I said, really excited. But, wait. Where's Beck? Wasn't he sleeping on the hammock?

"Okay. But you have to close your eyes until we get there."

I nodded, and he covered my eyes with his hands. He led me down the beach. I felt like I was walking the golden road. I giggled.

"Okay, reeady?"

"Yes!" I squealed, excited.

He removed his hands, and I looked forward, expecting something amazing to be in front of me. But the only thing I saw was Jade, her hands around Beck's neck, kissing him. Beck. My _boyfriend. _I gasped, or meant to, but nothing came out. I felt like I was just punched in the gut, all the air punched out of me. I was struggling to breath, and fell to the sand on my knees. Dustin sat beside me and took my hand, but I couldn't look away from them. Making out. Together. Jade. Not me.

"Listen, Beck's been doing this for a while now. I just found out about it, and felt you should know." Dustin told me in a soft voice. He sounded so sincere, like I could trust him. But I didn't know who to trust anymore.

I looked back and forth between them. This couldn't be happening. Beck wouldn't do this to me. He wouldn't do this to anyone. He wouldn't be this cruel. This isn't real.

"Thi..this isn't real. Stop lying to me. Stop lying. Stop!" I screamed, trying to get away from Dustin from this horrible nightmare. This just wasn't how it was supposed to go. It was supposed to be a fairy tale. A princess-like ending. Not this. Not now.

Dustin grabbed me, and pressed me against him, our lips touching. But I didn't feel anything. All I felt was cold, and numb.

"Listen to me, you don't have to take this. If you know what's right for you, then you'll agree to something. Do you know whats right?"

I shook my head. I didn't know anything anymore. What's right, what's wrong, what's true, what's fake? I had no clue.

"Will you go out with me today? I'll take you out, on a real date, not to some dog park. I'll show you what a real boyfriend is like. Will you do this, for not just me, but yourself? Because, he's moved on."

I looked between Dustin and Beck, my mouth dry. But finally, I realized that Dustin was really trying to help me. So I nodded yes slowly, and broke into heavy sobs as Dustin clutched me close to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, hope you enjoyed this episode! So Tori and Jade finally got their revenge. Ahh, drama. I hate it so, but it's so much fun to write. Well, I hope you enjoyed this, and I'll be posting again soon! Thanks so much for being there for me, I really love it. See you soon!<br>**


	17. Success?

_Sparks in Las Brujas_

_Chapter 17: Success?_

**Disclaimer: All character and such rights go to the creators of Victorious.**

* * *

><p>Beck's POV:<p>

I tried removing Jade from me, but she was stuck. Then, all of a sudden, she let go. I backed away from her, scared she'll plunge at me again.

"I agreed to just one kiss on the cheek, Jade." I said, covering my lips.

"Well why have that when you could have all of it." She said, moving closer to me.

"Jade, I'm not dating you anymore. I'm going out with Cat. That's something you'll have to get over."

"Oh but Beck, how long will it last between you two? Because I have a feeling, that's shes going to break up with you anytime now."

I looked at her puzzled, and then rolled my eyes and walked back to the beach house.

I looked everywhere for Cat. By the hammock, In all the rooms, along the beach. But she was nowhere to be found. Then, around midnight, I was sipping some orange juice as she came in, with _Dustin_. She was wearing heels and a sundress. They were laughing, and Cat was holding his hand. Something inside me broke. I had a hard time swallowing my orange juice. But I gulped it down, just in time for Cat to look at me.

As soon as her eyes met mine, she screamed her head off. She raced out the back door, and I went to go after her, until Dustin grabbed my wrist.

"Don't you think you've hurt her enough?" Dustin said, his eyes filled with understanding for Cat. What was this guy's problem?

"I never hurt Cat! Why would I hurt her?" I screamed at him, figuring he was going crazy.

"I don't know, that's none of my business. It's all on you. Why _did_ you do it exactly?"

When I looked at him like he was a lunatic, he sighed and continued on.

"We saw everything. You and Jade. And she figured that since you moved on, she should too."

My eyes went wide. I released from his grip, punching a wall in the process. I ran out the back door, and started running.

I had no idea where to go. It was pitch black outside, and I couldn't see a thing, let alone a person running from me. But then I realized the only place she would go to me. Or, if she still liked me, that is.

I ran over to the hammock, slowing down as I saw her. She was curled up with the blanket I had used last night, sobbing. I felt my whole heart cracking then. Everything inside me felt like it was going to break. Had I really done this to her?

I sat down on the hammock. She went to the farthest part of the hammock, obviously avoiding me.

"Cat, I..."

"Why would you do this to me?" Cat said, her voice so soft I almost didn't hear her. And that's all it took to drive me over the edge.

I got up and ran into the beach house, into Cat and Tori's room. Jade was there, laughing with Tori. Then she turned around and saw me.

"Oh hey Beck. Came back to take me back?"

She was so lucky she was a girl. But even so, I had a huge urge to punch her in the face.

"You set me up." I said through clenched teeth, my anger just getting stronger and stronger.

"Oh, the boy's a genius. But it was all for a good cause."

"You.. are going to walk right out there and tell Cat everything."

"Oh am I? And what should I say? Maybe something like, 'Beck's totally over you, so the tear act can stop now. Because he never really loved you..'? Something like that?"

I wanted to punch her so badly. Would it be wrong? I know she's a girl, but the would be an appropriate time to do it, right?

"The.. truth." I said, my heart racing so fast I can barely breath.

She just shook her head. "Yea, I don't think so. I went through all the trouble of coming here, why waste it?"

"I can't believe, I wasted two years on you. I will never take you back after this." I said, as I punched another wall and fled out back.

Tori's POV:

I just sat on the bed, watching everything. Why isn't Jade flinching. It looks like Beck's getting really mad. Maybe we went too far with this.

"I can't believe, I wasted two years on you. I will never take you back after this." Beck said. Then he punched a wall, and fled out of the room. My eyes went wide. Jade was just standing there as she was before. Her eyes were filled with hurt, and she looked like she was going to cry.

"Jade.. you okay?"

She shook her head. "It's just not worth it anymore." She said, as she grabbed her suitcase, and begun to pack.

Just then, Andre came in. "Is everything okay? I heard screaming."

"Yea, everything is fine." I said, with a smile.

Beck's POV:

I tried for hours. No matter what I said, she wouldn't believe me. She said Dustin told her everything, and that I would try to lie about it. I made a mental note to punch Dustin the next time I saw him.

So I fell asleep beside the hammock, at 3 in the morning.

When I woke up, Cat was still on the hammock, in the same position. I sighed, and covered my face with my hands. How was I going to fix this?

Just then, Jade walked outside with a few suitcases. She marched right over to me, without looking me in the eye.

"I'm..sorry. I went a little to far." She said, taking a lot of interest in the trees around us.

I shook my head. "I'm not the one that needs an apology."

She sighed, and looked at Cat. "Cat, I'm.. sorry. None of this was real."

Cat slowly sat up. How long was she awake for? Her makeup was all smeared and running, and she looked horrible. But her eyes still showed hurt. I couldn't even look at her.

"Cat.. I set Beck up. He agreed to give me one last goodbye kiss on the cheek, and that's when I started to kiss him. He tried to push me away, I swear. It was all my fault."

She looked at the trees again.

"And..?" I said, urging her on.

"I'm.. sorry." She said, the 'sorry' barely a whisper.

Cat looked at me, and I nodded in approval. She looked back at Jade.

"But why would you want to hurt me like that?" Cat said, her voice cracking.

"Because.. I wanted Beck back." She said.

"Well, that's all I wanted to say. Take care, I've got a long plane ride to catch." She said, storming down the beach. I felt the need to go after her. But not after what she did. Not after hurting Cat.

I looked back at Cat. I could tell she was really confused. I sighed.

"I'm so sorry Cat. This is all my fault."

Just then, she ran up and hugged me, jumping off the hammock. She couldn't stop laughing.

That's my bipolar, everything I need Cat.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I posted again! Woohoo! I told you guys, all I needed was a new computer. But this computer actually restarts itself whenever it wants, so I'm getting it replaced for another one. Hopefully a laptop? But expect more soon, and I hope you loved this! :D<strong>


	18. Sparks fly hard in Las Brujas

_Sparks in Las Brujas_

_Chapter 18: Sparks fly hard in Las Brujas._

**Disclaimer: All character and such rights go to the creators of Victorious.**

* * *

><p>Beck's POV:<p>

I walked up to Cat, propping my hands on her shoulders.

"Whatcha making there Cat?" I asked, smiling at her. It's been a week since the whole Jade-mix up, and things were finally going along smoothly again. Tori and I don't really talk as much as we used to though. She apologized to me, but I just told her that she needed to apologize to Cat. She has yet to do so though, so I'm not really too eager to forgive her.

The few days after the drama, Cat was avoiding me like crazy. She convinced herself that I still had feelings for Jade, and she didn't want to 'disturb' me. But now she's finally realized that I like her and only her, and so things are almost back to normal. The only thing that's different is Justas and Dustin don't come by to hang out anymore. Dustin because Cat is terrified of him, so we banned him, and Justas because she got highly offended of Tori and Jade trying to steal me, without asking for her help.

"Beck! Okay, you ready? Okay. Guess what it is!" Cat squealed, gesturing towards her canvas. We decided to make more 'lazy' days, and Andre suggested painting to Cat. So she's giving it a try, and she seems pretty pleased with it. And, she's _really_ good at it.

I looked at the canvas. "A giraffe eating leaves.. in the desert?" I laughed at the last part.

"Yes!" Cat said, surprised that so far I've guessed everyone of her paintings right so far. And that would be a bowl full of scarfs, a castle with a huge Domo attacking it, and finally, her giraffe in the middle of the desert.

"Why is it in the desert?" I asked, trying to calm down my laughter.

"Because! It's tree of leaves was being cut down by some lumber jacks, so he carried it all the way to the desert so the people wouldn't bother him!" She said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I chuckled, and rustled her hair a little. "Hey, I'm heading to the store to get some more food. You wanna come?"

"Sure!" She replied. So I took her hand and grabbed the keys, heading outside and into the car.

"Beck! Look, these ketchup bottles are so tiny!" Cat said, laughing at the mini glass bottle of ketchup. I leaned down and looked at the label.

"Ketchup on the go. Can fit in the smallest of places." I said, smiling as Cat burst into laughter.

"That's so silly! Ketchup on the go. Like, does that mean it can walk around too?" She said, beaming up at me. I just shook my head, and continued walking. Then something caught my eye, and I stopped.

In front of me was a bulletin board. It had fliers on it, advertising things like dog walking and babysitting. But one thing alone caught my eye.

"Hey, Cat, look at this. There's a fireworks show going on tonight." I said, motioning Cat over. She walked over to where I was standing.

"Oooh! A fireworks show! That sounds like fun!" She said, smiling at the poster.

"Wanna go?" I asked. Cat looked up at me, her eyes filled with hope. "Yes! It's going to be so much fun. Can everyone else come too?"

I smiled and hugged her from the side. "Of course."

And so the plans were made. Tonight, from 10 pm to 12 pm, we were going to go see some _real_ sparks in Las Brujas.

"Fireworks?" Trina asked. We were back from shopping, and we just showed everyone the poster we ripped off the bulletin board.

"Yea! We even bought sparklers, so it's like, 3D." Cat said, smiling.

"And were going to watch it from here. The best view of the show is supposed to be right here on Las Brujas." I included.

"Awesome! That sounds like so much fun!" Tori said.

"Now this is what I call summer." Rex said.

Everyone cheered, and it was official.~

Everyone was in their rooms, changing. It was really cold outside tonight, so we were putting on some warmer clothes. The fireworks were starting in just 7 minutes. Everyone was really excited, especially Cat.

I finished changing, and walked out of my room, Andre and Robbie shortly following behind. All the girls were still changing. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the bug repellant, spraying it all over my neck, and hands. Then I tossed it to Robbie, who failed to catch it.

Just as Robbie was picking it up, the girls walked in. Cat was wearing a New York t-shirt with a thin fur coat over top, and black skinny jeans with fur boots. Her hair was a little curled on the ends, and I smiled as I walked up to her. I kissed her on the head as she giggled lightly. She looked beautiful.

"Okay everyone, lets get moving! We got some fireworks to watch!" Tori screamed, as everyone cheered. We all raced outside, just as the fireworks were starting. Cat squealed in amazement. We held hands for a little, until she let go. I looked over at her to see her pulling out her pear pad, and switching to record. She then starting filming us.

"Okay, Beck, you ready? Say hi!" She said, waving at the camera. I just smiled and wrapped my arm around her.

She then flipped it over to the other camera, so it was filming the fireworks. I watched as Cat gazed in awe.

I went inside and grabbed the sparklers, a bucket of water and a lighter. I then lit one up. Cat giggled and starting filming me. I wrote 'CAT' in the air with the sparkler, and then set it into the water.

"Here Beck, hold this!" Cat said, as she grabbed a sparkler. Everyone else came over then too, and I videotaped as everyone lit them up, and twirled around with them. But I mostly zoomed in on Cat. Because Cat was smiling so wide, and she looked like she was having so much fun. I smiled and stopped the recording, and then sent it to my email so I could watch it over and over.

I put down her pear pad, just as she finished her third sparkler. I lit one up, and so did she. We then ran around the beach, laughing as we chased each other with sparklers. The fireworks were crackling so loud above us, and everyone was.. enchanting. It felt like a dream.

Later that night I sat in my bed, watching the video I sent to myself over and over again. And that's when I got an idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed my up-to-date updates! I swear, it's so much easier to write new chapters when you have a nice laptop in your room. So, of course, review, and thanks so much to all the great and just amazing reviews I've received so far. So see you guys soon and I hope that you guys just absolutely loved this chapter! Okay, later! <strong>


	19. Every precious moment

_Sparks in Las Brujas_

_Chapter 19: Every precious moment_

**Disclaimer: All character and such rights go to the creators of Victorious.**

* * *

><p>Beck's POV:<p>

I woke up early the next morning. I knew Cat was going to be out on her daily jog, so I waited in my room until she returned. When I finally heard the front door open and close, I knew she had arrived home. I smiled to myself and grabbed the camcorder.

I heard her walk back into her room. I figured she was just getting changed. So I just waited for what felt like an eternity, when finally she came out. I slowly followed her, and turned on the camcorder.

Cat was in the kitchen, probably about to make our breakfast. Her hair was tied back into a messy ponytail, and she had changed into red shorts and a white v-neck. I smiled, and hit record.

I started filming from afar, or at least until she actually started cooking. It looked like she was making blueberry pancakes. As she finished stirring the batter, I walked up to her.

"Smile Cat." I said, pointing the camcorder at her.

"Beck!" Cat said, flinching a little. I chuckled a little, and waved with my free hand.

"What are you doing?" She asked while giggling, and carrying on with her pancakes.

"I decided to waste no time, by capturing everyone single moment of this summer from now on."

"Why?" Cat said, looking at me with a really confused look.

"Because. The summer's already half way over. Before we know it, were going to be back at Hollywood Arts. And then I won't get things such as you making breakfast for us every morning." I said, and watched as she squealed silently at me. She ran her fingers through her hair, and I felt the urge to do that too.

"Well, if you wanna videotape, then you should be in it too." She said, taking the camcorder from me and propping it onto a shelf. We then spent the next half an hour laughing and having fun recording ourselves, while we made burnt blueberry pancakes. Then I recorded everyone's reaction when they walked in to find a plate of hard-as-rock burnt pancakes awaiting them, instead of warm, fluffy banana nut muffins. Their faces were priceless, and I felt so glad to of caught them on video. Then Andre came over and wrestled me for the camcorder, as I dodged him and ran away.

This was the most exciting morning yet. I got some great shots of Cat and I, and of the rest of the gang too. I uploaded it onto my laptop, and put it under the same folder as the fireworks video. I smiled to myself, loving this idea.

But my mission was far from over.

Later that day, I decided it was time for Cat to get out and surf some real waves. She was really nervous at first, but I eventually got her to go out in the water and surf a tiny baby wave. She was so proud of herself, and I was recording everything. She ran up and hugged me, and I filmed the two of us together for a few seconds before shutting off the camcorder, and joining her in the water.

"Okay Cat, so, what are we doing?" I asked Cat the next morning. I had decided to go on a morning jog with Cat, so I could video tape her.

"Were going on a jog!" She said, throwing her arms in the air and smiling back at the camera. I smiled at her, and tried to keep up. But this girl was pretty fast.

"Hey, try to catch me if you can!" Cat said, and raced off in front of me. I stood there in shock for a second, but then realized I was losing and ran up, hugging her from behind. She squealed lightly, and I laughed as I turned the camera towards the beach, videotaping the landscapes around us. Then cat hugged my neck, and turned it towards us. We then made funny faces, until finally she kissed me, right in front of the camera. She giggled after that, and I laughed too, shutting off the camcorder, and jogging back to the beach house with her.

At around noon that day, I snuck outside, hiding behind a tree and zooming in on Andre and Tori. They were laying on the hammock together, and I think they might have been writing a song. But they weren't anymore. They were playing 'Would you rather..'.

"Okay, so, would you rather swim 10 miles into the ocean at 5 in the morning, or.. run 10 miles in the desert at 2 pm?" Tori said, smiling up at Andre.

"Umm, can I have water with me in the desert?"

"Nope. No water."

Andre looked up, thinking for a moment. "I'm going to have to go with the desert."

"What? Why?"

"Because. What if a shark eats me in the ocean."

Tori just laughed at that.

"Alright, your turn. Would you rather.. eat nothing but hamster food for the rest of your life, or.. drink nothing but goats milk for the rest of your life?"

Tori groaned, and then they both laughed for a little.

"Uh, I think I'd go with the goats milk."

"Smart move. I would too."

"Okay, my turn. Would you rather.. make out with beck.."

Ew.

"Or.. make out with me?"

"Definitely Beck." Andre said, laughing. Tori gasped and hit him on the arm lightly.

Huh?

"Just kidding. I'd pick you." Andre said, still laughing.

Phew.

Tori just smiled then, and leaned her head back. I shut off the camcorder, and continued on like that _didn't _scar me for life.

Cat, Robbie and I went to the dog park later that day to get some exercise in Vanilla Cupcake. She was starting to get fat. Probably because of how much Cat feeds her. Anyways, Robbie and Cat went to go play Frisbee with Vanilla Cupcake, as I turned on my camcorder and started to record. I smiled to myself, watching as Cat fell almost every time she tried to catch the Frisbee. Then Robbie would reach out his hand and help her back up. That hurt a little, considering it's not me, but I lived with it for the sake of my project. But halfway through I couldn't stand it much longer, so I handed the camcorder to Robbie, as I went and tackled Cat into the mud. Vanilla of course joined us, so did Robbie after filming it for a little.

When we got back to the beach house, Trina wouldn't let us in. So we grabbed the hose and starting washing us all off. We couldn't stop laughing for ages.

That night, I snuck into Trina's room. I started recording, and gently turned on my flashlight. But I heard she's a heavy sleeper, so I turned on the room light. She didn't even flinch. I smiled to myself, and walked closer to her.

She had on some face mask, or that's what I thought it was. It was green, and so I thought she might be starting to mold. I shivered, looking at her. She had that mask over her eyes too. She looked like such a princess. Or a wanna-be princess that is just spoiled rotten. I just laughed. Or until she woke up. I'm guessing shes not such a heavy sleeper after all, since she had the energy to chase me around the house for the camcorder. I finally escaped when I ran outside. She was scared people outside would see her, so she grumpily mumbled to herself as she walked back to her bed.

I smiled to myself, looking at everything I videotaped. I had uploaded it all and put it on my laptop, in one folder called, 'A summer of memories.' I had also taken lots of pictures with Tori's camera, so those were in there too. I figured I would continue to videotape everyday, so by the end of the summer, almost every single moment would be captured. Because this is definitely the best summer I've ever had. And, hopefully, we can do something like this again next year.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! So yes, I'm almost reaching the end of this series! The summer is almost over for them, which means the story ends too. I'm going to go back and calculate what exact date it is for them right now, but basically I need your help! I don't know what I should do. Should I continue this in another series, only having it as a story them at Hollywood Arts, or should I skip to next summer and write a story about what happens then, or should I start a new story all together? Or, if you desire, I could just take a break from writing? Haha, as if. I'm considering it, but then again, I'd probably get too bored. So thanks for all the awesome views, reviews, story alerts, everything! I really love you guys, and I'll probably post the next chapter very soon!<strong>


	20. Packing for heaven

_Sparks in Las Brujas_

_Chapter 20: Packing for heaven._

**Disclaimer: All character and such rights go to the creators of Victorious.**

* * *

><p>Robbie's POV:<p>

I sighed, looking at the calender.

"It's already July 14th.." I said, feeling gloomy.

"That's jacked up." Rex said.

"I know. I mean, we only have like, 3 weeks left here. I wish our parents would let us stay here longer."

"You better get your life together. You've done nothing exciting all summer."

"I have too! Remember canoeing?"

"That didn't count. You were forced."

"So? I had fun!"

"Did you? Did you really?"

I sighed. "No.."

"So, what's the plan?"

"I don't know, what if I.."

"Trina's going to heaven baby!" Trina shouted then, dancing into the hallway.

"What?" I asked.

"I won free passes to a 2-week spa!"

"Really? How many?"

"Six!" Trina said, throwing the tickets in the air, as everyone else in the house crowded into the guy's guest room to see.

"That's so exciting!"

"I know! It starts tomorrow! So pack up everyone, were going to a spa!"

"Wait wait, there's seven of us." I pointed out.

"No, there's me, Cat, Tori, Andre, Beck and you." Trina said.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Rex said, sounding upset. Great, she hurt his feelings.

Trina rolled her eyes. "I'm sure they'll let you bring your toy along with you."

"He's not a toy!"

"Whatever. I'm going to go pack!" Trina said, pushing her way to her room.

"Yay! I love spas!" Cat said, clapping her hands together.

"You guys! How can you get so excited? This is terrible!" Tori said.

"How is this terrible?" Andre asked.

"Because! We only have 3 weeks left in Cuba. And if we spend 2/3 at a spa, that only gives us one week to do everything we didn't get to do yet."

"Like what?" Rex asked.

"Like.. going to the zoo, or scuba diving, or rock climbing or going to a water park or.."

"Well why don't we just research everything that the spa will have?" Cat asked.

"Yea. I'm sure it's going to have lots of things." Andre commented. And so we all crowded around Beck's laptop, and went to the spa's website.

"Spa Encantadora." I read out loud.

"That means Lovely Spa in spanish." Beck said, as everyone said 'ahh' and cat's 'how exciting'.

"Okay.. it says here that it includes.. an indoor and outdoor swimming pool, three jacuzzi, a boy hot spring and a girl hot spring, four massage rooms, three mud baths, a nail/hair salon, two meditation rooms, one yoga class everyday, and a huge therapeutic room." I read outloud. Everyone nodded in approvement, talking about what they wanted to try out and what they didn't.

"But that's all there is for a whole two weeks?" Andre asked. I scrolled down, trying to find out more.

"Let's see.. it says that there will be activities such as horse-riding, water rafting, rock climbing, and a fair at a nearby entertainment center." I then started reading right off of the screen. "_So after you've __experienced many fun, enjoyable activities, come back to the spa to enjoy a nice massage, or perhaps a mud bath. We assure you that by the time you leave 2 weeks later, you are going to feel more relaxed then you have in a long time. We'll be waiting for you."_

"That sounds so cool." Tori said, smiling.

"So we all in for it?" Beck said, as everyone else nodded their agreement.

"Alright! Let's get to packing!" Rex said.

Beck's POV:

I sat on Cat's bed helping her pack all her stuff. It didn't take long for me to get everything together, so I decided to help her out. And even though I don't mind helping her out, I kinda wish I never offered help. Because Tori was having a metal meltdown.

"Oh my god. Oh my god, where is my shampoo? Tori said, looking in all her drawers."

"Is it in your bathroom?" I asked. This had to be the 10th stupid question she's asked in 5 minutes.

She face-palmed herself, and said, "Of course!" And ran into the bathroom to retrieve it. I just shook my head, folding one of Cat's shirts and putting it into her suitcase.

"Okay! I'm all packed up. Thanks Beck!" Cat said, hugging my neck. I hugged her back, and helped her zip it up, and carry it to their door.

"Two bags. How.. can you only have two bags?" Tori said, stammering at Cat's luggage.

"Well.. that one has my makeup and hair stuff, and that one has my clothes." Cat said, looking kind of offended.

"That's impossible." Tori said, who was now working on her fourth suitcase.

"I'm sorry..?" Cat said, looking confused now.

I just shook my head, sighing. "Tori, it's only for 2 weeks. Do you really need so much?" I asked her. She was practically bringing everything that she brought here. And that's a lot.

"Yes. Yes, yes I do. I mean, just bringing enough clothes for 2 weeks takes up 3 bags. Now I have to pack all my bathing stuff. Oh, where is the soap?"

"Bathroom." Cat and I said at the same time. She looked over at me, shocked, but soon started to laugh.

Tori quickly ran into the bathroom, and that's when I took her hand, leading her out of the bedroom to escape. I was planning on going to the kitchen, but Cat released my hand, walking into Trina's room. So, of course, I followed her.

"Hi Trina!" Cat said, smiling at Trina. Trina was freaking out too. I wonder if it's like a family thing?

"Cat! Did you know there's no shopping mall anywhere near the spa? Not even a gift shop. And when I called to complain, they just said, '_Shopping leads to money, which leads to stress. The whole purpose of our spa is to release stress. So shopping in any way has been banned.' _Can you believe them?" Trina shouted.

Cat looked really confused, so I just pulled her out of there.

"Okay, why don't we just call it a night?" I asked her. She nodded in agreement.

I went back to my room, but she slept in the living room. We had a feeling Tori had a long night ahead of her. I sighed, climbing into my bed and under the covers. We all really need that spa.

This was going to be a long 2-weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! So thank you so much for all the great reviews. I think most of you who reviewed talked about what you wanted to see after this series, and I thank you so much for that. It really helped me out. Anyways, I was thinking about this a lot, and honestly I don't know. I feel that if I did the whole continuing with their lives at Hollywood Arts thing, then I would run out of ideas way too quickly. And then I would't feel like writing, and I'd get on your guy's nerves. So, then I thought about doing a Christmas break series, as suggested by one of you. But then I thought that that would end a little too quickly<strong>. **But I'm still strongly considering it. So then I thought about doing a whole new Beck/Cat series, and I came up with an idea. What if I did a story about Beck and Cat getting into the same college, and just their college lives and such? So, do you like it? Ah, I'm still brainstorming. Anyways, if you have good ideas, tell me! I'd love to hear them. **

**Also, don't be too surprised if I don't post again until Friday. I do have a hard time with keeping up with homework and stuff, so it's hard to get some writing-time in there. But I'll try. I just don't want a bunch of reviews telling me I need to post right away. School's a hard life, you know.  
><strong>


	21. Welcome to the spa

_Sparks in Las Brujas_

_Chapter 21: Welcome to the spa. _

**Disclaimer: All character and such rights go to the creators of Victorious. **

* * *

><p>Beck's POV:<p>

I put on my sunglasses, feeling the intense heat from the sun. Everyone was standing outside, getting ready to leave for the spa. Cat and Andre were out at a local pet daycare for dogs, checking in Vanilla Cupcake. I looked at my watch. They left almost half an hour ago. Where were they?

Just then, the rental truck pulled up, Cat and Andre inside.

"What took so long?" Tori asked Cat, as soon as she stepped foot outside the truck.

"Oh, I bought some frozen yogurt on the way back!" She said, smiling at all of us.

"You wasted time to buy frozen yogurt?" Tori asked.

"I wanted to try some frozen yogurt from Cuba. Besides, if we get hungry on the way there, then we can eat this!"

"Fine. Let's just get going, okay?"

"Let's go!" I said, switching places with Andre. Cat got back in the passengers seat, and everyone else piled in the back two rows.

I walked into our new spa room. It looked like a fancy hotel room, except everything was white. It was a little too bright, but over all it was nice.

"Hey, a jacuzzi!" Rex said.

"Oooh." We all said. Andre, Robbie, Rex and I were all sharing a room, while the girls were next door.

We all set our stuff down, and got settled in.

"Alright, so where do we go to first?" Andre asked.

"I wanna try a mud bath." Robbie said, which earned confused and creeped out looks from Andre and I.

"What? I hear there really relaxing."

"Hey guys!" Cat said, coming in and closing the door behind her.

"Hey Cat." I said, as she came and stood by me. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, immediately feeling my stomach fluttering.

"Where's Tori and Trina?" Andre asked.

"Oh. Trina went to the hair/nail salon, and Tori is double-checking to make sure she has everything."

"Oh. So, where do you wanna go to first Cat?" Robbie asked.

"Uh, I don't know. Maybe a mud bath?"

Robbie started nodding slowly, smirking at Andre and I.

"What?" Cat asked.

Cat's POV:

"Uhh.. Cat." Tori said, next to me. We were in the hot spring, the girls side. We had all decided to check this out first. Well, Robbie and I wanted to try the mud bath, but we were out-numbered.

"Aren't you a little bothered?"

"By what?" I asked. Then I saw Trina motion her head to the right. I looked over, and saw two naked old ladies on the other side of the spring. They were whispering to each other, looking at us.

"Ooh, I love old people! Hi!" I said, waving my hand to them.

They just kept whispering to each other, staring straight at us.

"Excuse me, can we help you?" Tori said.

The old ladies just whispered some more. Don't they know its rude to keep secrets from each other?

Then, they started to snicker. I was a little scared, and I think Tori was too.

"Cat.. just follow me." She said, as we slowly backed out of the hot spring, grabbing our robes and running back to the hotel room.

"Okay, the guys are on their way up. Where do you wanna go to next?"

I just shrugged, not really sure of where I wanted to go to. What exactly did this spa have again? I couldn't remember. Oh, wait, I think it said something about rock climbing.

"I wanna go rock climbing." I said, smiling up at Tori.

"Alright, we'll go rock climbing." Tori said, nodding her head in approval as the guys walked in.

"Alright, your starting to creep me out." Andre said, coming into the room.

"What is so wrong about it?" Robbie said, following Andre.

"First you wanna go take a mud bath, and now you wanna go do yoga?"

"Yes. Yoga is very relaxing, what's wrong with that?"

"I wanna go do yoga!" I said, raising my hand.

"Cat! You just said you wanted to go rock climbing."

"But now I wanna do yoga." I said. Yoga sounded like a lot of fun. Everyone looks just like pretzels there.

"See, Cat agrees with me." Robbie said, pointing at me. I waved.

"Well, I'm not doing yoga." Andre said.

"Me either." Tori said, going over to stand by Andre.

"I'm with them." Rex said, pointing over to Andre and Tori.

"Rex!"

"What? Do something manly for once." Rex said to Robbie.

"I refuse!" Robbie said. I giggled.

"Fine, then you and Cat go do yoga, and Andrea and I will go rock climbing."

Then everyone looked over at Beck. He was just quietly standing over in the corner.

"Well, what are you going to do Beck?" Tori said. Beck looked over at me. I smiled and waved at him.

"Uhh.." He said, looking between the two groups. He looked like he wanted to go rock climbing. So, why doesn't he just say so? I mean, I won't be alone. I'll be with Robbie.

"It's okay, Beck. Me and Robbie can just go do some yoga." I said, trying to make him feel better. But he looked even more pained after I said that. What's wrong? He doesn't like Robbie? I looked up at Robbie, and he looked down at me. I smiled.

"Nah, its okay. I think I'm going to go do some yoga." Beck finally said, sitting beside me, putting his arm around my shoulders. I giggled into my hand, looking down.

"Okay, then. Let's go Andre." Tori said, and those two left.

"Wait, you forgot Rex!" Robbie screamed after them.

"Eh, whatever. I wanna take a nap anyways." Rex said, so Robbie tucked him in to my bed, and we left for yoga.

* * *

><p><strong>So, so, so so sorry about the long wait. Like, a month and a half maybe of a wait? So, so sorry. I just didn't have time to get around to it. School has been absolute torture to me. But it's a three day weekend, and I had some spare time, so I quickly typed this up. Sorry its not very long, and sorry its not very good. I just really feel bad about the huge wait. But I'll try to keep posting. I'm determined to finish this story. And thanks for all the great ideas by the way. I really appreciate this. And although I feel I am going to do another one eventually, don't expect it anytime soon. I'm just waaay too busy. Maybe I'll start another one during thanksgiving break, and finish it during christmas break? But I've decided my next one will be pretty short, and it will just be them during christmas break. I mean, winter is the most romantic season, right? But I'll probably do a longer one about them in school or their next summer break next summer. Because I'm reallllly too busy. But thanks for the awesome reviews, and thanks so much for holding off. <strong>


	22. Different Points of Views

_Sparks in Las Brujas_

_Chapter 22: Different points of views  
><em>

**Disclaimer: All character and such rights go to the creators of Victorious. **

* * *

><p>Tori's POV:<p>

"Haha, I'm winning! I'm winning!" I shouted, as I passed Andre on the rock climbing thingy. He beat me 10 times in a row now, but I'm determined to win.

Finally, I had reached the top of it, and I shouted down to Andre. "Hey, I beat you, I beat you!" I screamed. Then I looked below me, to see Andre missing.

"Looking for someone?" Andre said, beside me. I screamed, and accidentally let go of the wall, causing me to spin in the air like a moron. When we finally got down, I hit Andre on the shoulder.

"That wasn't funny!" I said, but obviously not well since he was still laughing at me.

"Totally not funny." He said through stifled laughs. I mimicked his laugh in a high tone, then spun on my heel to find Trina at the food court.

"Did you just see what he did to me?" I said, pointing my thumb towards Andre.

"Yes. I recorded it too, wanna watch?"

"No!" I said, smacking her camera onto the table.

"Okay, okay, relax. Just because you lost 11 times in a row.."

"I didn't lose!" I shouted, sitting down in a chair across from her.

"You kinda did." Andre said, sitting beside me.

"Well, I can't help it! It was my first time rock climbing, while you've done it a lot before."

"No worries. Before we leave this place in 2 weeks, I'm sure you'll be the best at it."

I just groaned, and put my hand on my cheek, my elbow against the table.

"Don't say that. It makes me sad."

"Say what?" Andre asked.

"That were leaving in 2 weeks! I don't ever wanna leave, never ever ever. I'm going to buy a house here in Cuba, and stay here forever."

"You'd die eventually."

"You know what I mean!" I said, hitting Andre's shoulder again.

He just laughed. I sighed. I was really starting to get used to being here. I can't even remember some stuff about Hollywood Arts anymore. All my teachers faces were fading away, and I couldn't even remember what locker number I was. Or my combination. Wait, do I have a number or a combination? I can't remember.

I sighed, crossing my arms across the table and resting my head on them.

Beck's POV:

I looked to my left, where Cat and Robbie were easily following all the instructions the lady told them. I've never seen a guy so flexible before. They were both wearing flexible shorts and tees, while I was in a baggy gray shirt with jeans. They told me to change, but I didn't think it was necessary.

I struggled as I tried to do the different poses, but failed. Cat was flying through this without a single stray hair. She was talking to Robbie a lot. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I hoped it was about yoga.

"Hey, Beck." Cat said, nudging me.

"Huh, what?" I said, turning my head towards her.

"The class is over. We can go." She said, staring at me curiously.

I looked in front of me. Where did everyone go? The whole room was almost empty, except for a few people staying behind to talk to friends. And I was sitting on a bench in the corner of the room. I ran my fingers through my hair, standing up. I guess I got a little too deep into thought.

"Hey Beck, can you give me your room key? I forgot mine." Robbie asked me.

"Your going back to the room?" I said, a little too quickly.

"Yea. I'm kinda tired, so I'm going to get some sleep."

Sleep? What time is it? I looked at my watch. 10:30? How long were we in that class for? It's been at least 4 hours.

"How long was that class?" I asked Cat, handing Robbie my key.

"Only an hour. But after that they had another class for dance, and I asked you if you wanted to do it with me. But you just shook your head and sat over there, so I asked Robbie and he did it with me."

Robbie? Dance? When did any of this happen? I looked around for Robbie, but he had already left. I sighed, running my fingers through my hair again. I was sort of remembering now. Cat had mentioned a dance class, but I was so bummed out that I just ignored her. How could I of done that? I just sat in a corner for 3 hours as my girlfriend danced with another guy. Something pinged inside of me, and I felt my throat grow hot.

"Beck, wanna go get a smoothie or something?" Cat asked, giving me a weird look.

"Uh, sure." I said, taking her hand and interlocking our fingers together, as I quickly pecked her on the cheek, causing her to squeal. I smiled at her, and walked with her towards the food court.

I tapped the eraser side of the pencil against my lip lightly, then leaned down and drew an O on the paper between Cat and I. She then smiled and drew and X in the top right hand box, drawing a line through it, along with two connecting X's.

"I win." She said, throwing her hands up in the air.

I smiled at her. It was almost 2 in the morning, and yet I feel as if the day's just begun. We were sitting on the pull-out portion of the couch in the living room of the guy's room. There were finished games of tic tac toe on papers all around us. I sighed, crossing my legs and staring at her.

I couldn't help but stare. She was wearing no makeup, and she had on baggy clothes, unlike her normal high class outfits. Her face looked tired and worn out. But that didn't stop her from looking absolutely gorgeous. I guess I stared a little too long, because she began to panic.

"Is something wrong?" Cat asked, placing her hands on her head and staring at me, worried.

"No, nothing." I said, smiling down at the blanket beneath us.

"Then what's up?" She asked questionably, removing her hands and looking at me with a weird expression.

I smiled and took her hands in mine, interlacing our fingers together.

"Your beautiful." I said, smiling at her. She blushed a little, and looked down, smiling.

"Thanks.." She said, staring at the blanket while I stared at her head, smirking. I leaned in to where our foreheads were touching and removed my right hand from her grip, placing it on her neck instead. She looked up at me, and I raised my hand to where I was stroking her cheek gently. I just continued to stare at her, unable to do anything else. She closed her eyes, and sort of leaned back, so that we were laying down on the pillows, side by side. It seemed like the tiredness took over her, as I felt her breathing go slower, and her hand loosened its grip on my hand. I continued to stroke her cheek, and with a finale soft peck on the cheek, I went off into a deep sleep as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, I made sure I updated quicker this time. Thanks for reading, and I hoped you liked the many BeckCat moments in this chapter. As well as a tiny little Andre/Tori moment? So, do you think Andre and Tori should get together, or would that be cheesy? Only you can decide. So tell me what you think, and I'll post again soon. **


	23. I got in the way

_Sparks in Las Brujas_

_Chapter 23: I get in the way.  
><em>

**Disclaimer: All character and such rights go to the creators of Victorious.**

* * *

><p>I creaked the door open a little, looking in to make sure nobody was awake. I quietly snuck in, walking over to the bedroom. I looked for Tori, but only Trina was there, snoring. Where had Tori gone? It was 7 in the morning. I sighed, walking to the closet and pulling out a tight white tee and flexible black shorts. I changed in the bathroom, and applied my makeup. Then I braided my hair to the side, and headed downstairs for breakfast.<p>

Once I got downstairs I inhaled deeply, smelling bacon and french toast. I walked over and grabbed a plate, filling it with a blueberry muffin, a hash brown, and some bacon. Then I got a tiny bowl and filled it with oatmeal. Grabbing some orange juice on my way, I spotted Andre and Tori in the corner. Andre was laughing about something. Tori was smiling at him. I walked over to them, and Tori jumped when I arrived.

"Heey Guys!" I said, pulling on a smile. I wasn't exactly a morning person, but you know what they say. Fake it till you make it.

"Ah, Cat you scared me!" Tori said, as I set down everything.

"I'm sorry." I said, feeling a little bad.

"It's cool."

"So Cat, what are you doing up this early?" Andre asked, taking a bite of his eggs.

"Yea. Weren't you up all night with _Beck_?" She said, not looking at me.

"Yea! I beat him in tic tac toe. You should join us next time, its so much fun!" I said, jumping up and clapping my hands. Then I looked down at my food, and realized I forgot to get silverware.

"Oh no. I forgot silverware. Brb!" I said, walking back to the food stands.

Tori's POV:

I glared at Cat as she walked off. I mean seriously, who does she think she is? First she spends all night with Beck playing tic tac toe. I mean seriously, Beck wouldn't stay up all night just to play that game with her. Something else had to of happened. And then she wakes up early, interrupting Andre and I. I mean, she already has Beck, why must she pose in front of Andre too? Girls like her make me sick.

And the way she acts so innocent all the time. I mean, sure I fell for it at first during the school year, but over the summer I've realized just how smart she really is. I stabbed my eggs, continuing to glare at her as she talked to a little boy.

"Hey Tori, you okay?" Andre said, looking at me. I gave Cat one last glare, and turned back to Andre. I swear, I could just hear his thoughts now. Aww, isn't Cat just so cute. She's helping a little boy reach the spoons. How adorable. And she is so fun to be around. Beck is so lucky to have her. Blech.

"Yea. I'm great." I said, feeling bad for being so sour to Andre.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm sorry, I'm just..." What should I say? Jealous? Tired? Lacking self esteem? I looked down at my plate, finally answering him. "Scared."

"Scared of what?" He said, but I luckily didn't get time to answer as Cat came back with a spoon in her hand.

"I'm baaack!" She sang, sitting down in her chair. I continued to look down at my plate, eating my bacon silently. Andre took a bite of his blueberry muffin, which of course set Cat off.

"Ooh, Andre, we both got a blueberry muffin! Hey, do you think blueberries could be like, related to an olive in some way?"

"Huh?" Andre said, as I stood up. I stormed out of the building, not exactly sure about where I was going. But the tears knew exactly where they were going, as they streamed down my face, to the ground below me as I ran.

Beck's POV:

I shifted on the couch, stirring around until I was comfortable again. I laid there for a couple of seconds, until I was rudely interrupted by Robbie.

"Hey Beck, wanna go to the exercize room with me?" He said, standing beside me. I rolled over and looked at him with sleepy eyes.

"Why would I want to do that at..." I looked over at the clock then back at him. "10 in the morning."

"Well, I figured it would be a good way to start the day. But I guess I'll just ask Cat if she wants to come.." He said walking towards the door and opening it, half way out when I called him.

"Robbie!"

"What?" He said, looking back at me confused.

"Uhh.." I said, not really sure about why I called him. I just reacted when I processed the idea of him and Cat together in the room.

"I'll go get changed."

"Ooh, they have strawberry shortcake smoothies here! Excuse me, miss? Do your strawberry shortcake smoothies come with a real strawberry on top?" Cat asked, standing in line at the food court outside the rock climbing. Cat wanted to go try the rock climbing after the excercize room, but Robbie wanted to get something here first.

"I'm sorry, they don't. But we use parts of real strawberries in the smoothie."

"Oh. Then can you just put one of your strawberries on top of my smoothie?"

"Why..?" She said, clueless as to why it really mattered where the strawberry went. But she agreed anyways, and we went to sit down as our smoothie was being made.

"Your back." Robbie said, eating one of the fries he got.

"Were back!" Cat said, sitting down in the chair I pulled out for her.

"What took so long?"

"Cat wanted a strawberry on top of her smoothie." I said, as Cat smiled at herself, looking down and nodding. I sat down in the chair next to her, probably a little closer then normal, but I couldn't help it. I was always a little over edge when Robbie was with us lately.

"Why?" Robbie said, looking at Cat.

"Because, strawberries are so cute! Their red and small and fuzzy." She said, saying it as if Robbie should of already known this.

Robbie just nodded, and I heard them call out order. I came back with a blueberry milkshake for me, and a strawberry shortcake milkshake with a strawberry on top for Cat. As I handed her the smoothie, she smiled and giggled. Then she picked up her requested strawberry and licked the whipped cream off of it. I smiled at her, and she bit the tip off of it.

"Is it good?" I asked her. She nodded, and smiled at me. I smiled back. Then, Robbie stuck a fry in my face. I looked over at him, a little annoyed.

"Fry?" He asked.

"Sure..." I said, taking the fry slowly and eating it. Cat continued to drink her smoothie, and Robbie made sure to keep up a lively conversation with me.

This was going to be a... _interesting_ 2 weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so there's number 23 for you. Hope your absolutely loving my frequent updates, cause I know I am! I'm very proud of myself. Alright, well, I'll post again soon. Thanks for the views, and make sure to review! Because it just makes my day when you do. Bye!<strong>


	24. All too Quickly

_Sparks in Las Brujas_

_Chapter 24: All too quickly  
><em>

**Disclaimer: All character and such rights go to the creators of Victorious.**

* * *

><p>Beck's POV:<p>

The next week and a half or so went by like this. Cat and Robbie started spending less time with each other, which I was happy about. I just don't get Robbie sometimes. At first I thought he was planning something. Cat had told me about what happened with Tori. I don't know if she was just being over-dramatic or what, but I was suspicious. But now they're talking and all as if it never happened. I'm guessing Tori just got a little jealous. She's been hanging out with Andre nonstop. Every morning, they meet for breakfast. Every afternoon, they get a massage, and hang out around the place doing who knows what. Every night, they didn't return until midnight. I was guessing this was a good sign, but Robbie said he asked Andre what was up, and he said nothing.

Cat and I spent most of our day together, too. But her and Trina spent some time getting massages and their hair/nails done, too. I was happy to be excluded from that. When Cat and I were together, however, we went rock climbing, did some yoga, and played meaningless games. We played Tag, hide and seek, tic tac toe, go fish, and other children games. Cat loved them, and I had to admit, I started to love them too.

Now it was 2 days until we had to leave the spa. And then we had one week at the beach house to pack everything up and get on the plane back to Hollywood. Right now I was packing some of my stuff in my room, as Tori walked in.

"Hey, have you seen Andre?" She asked, looking up at me from her phone.

"Nah, haven't seen him all day, actually." I said, looking up from putting a folded shirt in my suit case. We just sort of stared at each other then, until Tori looked away and broke the silence.

"So, um, did you have a nice summer?"

"Yea." I said, looking down and smiling as I continued to pack my stuff. "I did."

She just sort of nodded, then spoke up again. "Well, I guess I'll go then. Look for Andre."

"Okay." I said, looking at her.

"Hey, I'm sorry. For well, everything. I've just been going through a rough time. And I guess I'm just.. jealous."

I looked at her weird, not really understanding what she was saying.

"Jealous of what?"

"Of you.. and Cat. I mean, you have a pretty good relationship and all, and, I just wish I had what you two have."

She didn't have to say anymore, as I understood perfectly what she said. I just nodded my thanks, and she left the room.

I finished packing my clothes, except for my clothes for tomorrow, and sat on the bed, staring out the window.

I guess all good things have to come to an end.

Robbie's POV:

I looked at the clock. _7:32._ I sighed. In 3 hours, it would be 10:30, and I would be heading off to bed. And then, in the morning, I would be packing the rest of my stuff, and head back to the beach house. I didn't really mind going to back to the beach house, since I was kind of going crazy in here. I missed the beach. And Vanilla, almost chewing off Rex's foot. But I didn't even want to begin to think about what we would be doing at the beach house.

I laid down on my bed, looking up at the ceiling. Why did it all have to end? I was going to miss being this close to my friends. Being able to see them all as I woke up, being able to see them right before going to bed. It was kind of relaxing, being with everyone. I felt like they were all family to me now. But I guess everything has to end eventually.

"Hey Robbie." Andre said, coming in.

"Hey, why aren't you with Tori?" I said, looking over at him.

"Well, I was, but I told her I was tired and so I came back here." He said, sitting down on his bed.

"You feeling bummed out too?"

"Yup." He said, lying down like I was.

I just nodded, gulping. I hated this. I wanted to live here forever. When I'm rich and famous one day, I'm considering moving down here. I'd probably have to learn to speak their language though.

"You wanna know something?" Andre said, looking over at me.

"What?"

"This whole summer, I haven't written one song."

"Really?" I said, looking over at him. Andre writes songs about everything. How could he not of?

"Yea. I thought about it, but I guess I never got the time."

"Oh." I said, not really in the mood to be in this conversation.

Everyone went to bed early that night. Even Beck and Cat. We all had a big day tomorrow, after all.

Tori's POV:

I walked over to the closet, grabbing my last shirt from its hanger. I then folded it, and packed it into my suitcase. Then I zipped up the suit case, and carried it into the hallway, beside Cat and Trina's.

Sighing, I went back into the living room area with Cat and Trina. Cat reached into her bag, and pulled out a camera. I couldn't help but smile. We all huddled around the camera, trying our best to smile. But I could tell none of us felt like it. I wiped at my eyes and continued to smile. I wouldn't cry today. Maybe I would next week, but not today.

We walked into the hallway, where the guys were now standing. We all sort of looked at each other, not sure of what to say.

"Well, I can't wait to get back to the beach!" Rex said. Everyone sort of nodded, and a couple of us actually smiled at the thought.

None of us were sad about leaving the spa. I think we were actually starting to get bored by the spa. But what we were all actually sad about, was what happened next week.

We all grabbed our bags, and headed downstairs to check out.

Later..

"Thank god! I forgot about how good it felt to be on sand!" I said, running and twirling on the sand in front of our beach house. We all decided that we would spend our last week well, and not be so gloomy. So we started off by dancing and twirling in the sand. It was a little colder out now then the beginning of summer, but that didn't stop us from running into the water, enjoying the cold rush. Beck had Cat on his shoulders, and they were spinning around in the water. I couldn't help but stare at them in awe.

It was already 3 in the afternoon. I got an idea, and ran over to Andre to tell him. He agreed, and so it was official.

We spent the rest of the day enjoying the sand, and unpacking. It felt weird to unpack, knowing it wouldn't stay out for long. I settled in, enjoying everything about the beach house. I seemed to love it even more then when I first arrived. Everything about it just seemed so amazing.

I found Cat and Beck outside on the hammock, when I walked by the back door. They were cuddled up, looking up at the clouds. I felt kind of bad for them. I mean, who knew what troubles they'd be facing back at Hollywood Arts. The glares from girls who had been dreaming of Beck dumping Jade for _them. _The wrath of Jade. Plus, they couldn't see each other all the time like they did now. Vanilla Cupcake was by their feet, relaxing in the sun. I sighed, and moved on.

I felt like this summer, everyone was changed in a way. And although not all the changes were good, I think everyone's thankful for this trip.

At around 10 at night, we all huddled around the fire. It was our last official relaxation night. For the next 5 days we would spend 3 of the days packing and picking up last minute gifts for family members. Then we would be boarding the plane for Hollywood. I leaned against Andre, feeling gloomy. Although I was sitting in front of a fire, I felt nothing but coldness all around me. It was all coming to an end, way too quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I guess you guys didn't really understand Tori in the last chapter? I didn't think it would be too confusing, but after I read over it again, it was pretty strange. But I was trying to hint that Tori was kinda annoyed at Cat, because she was jealous. She wanted to have a nice relationship like Cat, but a certain person hasn't made any moves yet. She was just angry about that, hint her outburst. And Robbie is just Robbie. I mean, we all know he has a crush on her, right? Anyways, I hope this one was better. I'm sorry for skipping a whole week and so in the spa. But I'm really just trying to finish this. I mean I love writing this and all, but I just don't have time, and I feel bad. So I think I'm going to finish it this weekend. Expect more soon, and I guess I'll see you later. <strong>


	25. Goodbye

_Sparks in Las Brujas_

_Chapter 25: Goodbye  
><em>

**Disclaimer: All character and such rights go to the creators of Victorious.**

* * *

><p>Cat's POV:<p>

I walked along the shaded sidewalk, enjoying the smell of Cuba. It smelled a lot better than that spa. The spa smelled of air freshener and liquid soap. The rest of Cuba smelled a lot better. I leaned over and sniffed Beck's flannel shirt, smiling. He smelled like Cuba now, too. I smelled my hand. I didn't smell like Cuba. Phooey.

"What are you doing?" He asked, looking down at me.

"Sniffing." I said, giggling into my hand.

"Let's go in there, Tori!" Trina said, dragging Tori by her arm.

"I've gone with you inside every store!" Tori said, refusing to budge.

"Oh come on! I'd go into the stores you wanna go into!"

"Fine. I wanna go into that one." Tori said, pointing to a little market selling fabrics.

"Yea, yea, whatever, lets go into this one!" Trina said, pulling her into a jewelry store.

"Andre, help mee!" Tori said, reaching out to him as she gets dragged by Trina.

"I'm gonna go help." Andre said, following them.

"I wanna go too!" I said, running into the store, shortly followed by Beck and Robbie.

Inside the store, there was jewelry everywhere. On the walls, in shelves, even the lady at the counter had jewelry all over her. It looked like a shiny rainbow in here.

I walked over to one wall, looking at all the necklaces lined up. There was one with an owl on the end. The owl was a pretty blue, that looked like the ocean. I smiled at it, tracing my finger around it. Then I remembered the whole reason that were going shopping in the first place. I grabbed the owl anyways, and went over to where Tori and Trina were standing.

We had decided we should spend today going shopping for our families. For me, that meant going shopping for my brother and dad. I didn't think they would like jewelry, though.

"Tori, what are you getting your dad?" I asked her, hoping to get an idea.

"I'm not sure. I was thinking of getting him a massaging bed rest." She said, smiling.

"Ooh, how fun!" I said, clapping my hands together.

"Yea." She said, laughing. "What about you?"

"I don't know yet." I said, pouting. I couldn't think of anything.

"Maybe you could get him some shoes." Tori said, looking up from a pair of earrings.

"Ooh, I could! Thanks Tori!" I said, running over to pay for my owl. Then I ran out of the store, and went to find a shoe store.

I put on my owl necklace, smiling to myself. Then I saw an old man, and figured he could lead me to a shoe store.

"Hi!" I said, waving at him.

"Hola. Quién eres tú?" ( **Hello. Who are you? )**

"I'm Cat." I said, giggling at his accent.

"No puedo entender." ( **I can't understand you. )**

"I'm looking for a shoe store. Is there one around here?"

"Qué hiciste en el pelo? Loca." ( **What did you do to your hair? Crazy girl. )**

I looked at him, confused. Didn't he know what a shoe store was? I just shrugged, and skipped away.

I was looking around for any signs of shoes, when another man started yelling at me. I smiled at him and waved. Then he motioned me to come closer, so I did.

"Hi!" I said, hoping this one would understand a little more.

"Hello to you too. May I interest you in something?"

"Sure!" I said, looking at his little market. There were different silks, some jewelry, and some dog collars. "I'm looking for a present for my dad and brother."

"Ahh! That's perfect! I have the most amazing gift you can give them!"

"Really? Is it shoes?" I asked, looking around for a pair of sandals somewhere.

"No, no no. This is even more amazing then any pair of shoes."

"Ooh." I said, clapping my hands together as he brought out two little boxes.

He lifted the boxes lids, revealing two rings. They looked like there was a rainbow trapped inside. It had colorful jewels all over them. I smiled, looking down at them. But then I remembered I wasn't shopping for me, and I started pouting slightly.

"I don't thinking they would like rings." I said, thinking of my brother and dad. My dad was a very lively person, and although he would thank me and wear it, I don't think he would like it very much. He's always gardening and repairing things, so I don't think he would even have time to wear it.

And my brother. My brother was 19, in college, and I'm not too sure if he would like it. He's on the football team, and so he might get it dirty. Plus, he'd probably eat it. Maybe I should just get them food.

"Oh, no, they wouldn't? Completely understandable." He said, putting the lids back down and stuffing them away. Then he brought out something that was folded, and it looked like silk. He unfolded it, to reveal a dark blue shirt, with little traces of white patterns on it. It was pretty, but again, a little too girly. I'm strongly considering asking this guy where a food place was.

"That's really pretty. But I don't think they'd like it."

"Ohh, no?" He said, looking at me.

"No." I said, about to walk away.

"Well, maybe this then." He said, bringing out yet another thing. These were sunglasses. I smiled at them, tracing my hand over them. I tried them on, and posed in front of the mirror. Well, if I got them for them, at least I could use them. I paid for them, just so I could move on. He seemed happy. I put them in my bag, and headed for a bakery.

Once I got there, I ordered a cupcake, and sat down with it at a table. I licked the frosting off the top, wondering if everyone was still at that store. 2 hours had passed. Did they go home without me? Nah, they have the car. They wouldn't leave me, would they? I pulled out my pear-phone, and noticed 5 new text messages.

Beck: where did you go?

Tori: cat! we've been looking for you for half an hour. whered you go?

Beck: hello?

Robbie: cat, where are you?

Tori: come on cat, we wanna leave!

I giggled to myself, taking a bite of my cupcake. I texted them back my location, and finished my cupcake. I sat down, wondering how long it would take for them to get here. I had no cupcake now, and I was bored. I walked up to the counter again, and ordered a manga smoothie before sitting down and waiting.

45 minutes later, they all came through the door, looking straight at me. Most of them were glaring. I waved at them.

"Hi." I said, playing with the straw in my now empty smoothie.

"Cat!" Tori said.

"What?"

"Why did you leave us for 2 hours?" She said, as everyone pulled up a chair and joined me.

"I was shopping! Here, I got you something." I said, looking at Beck and pulling out the sunglasses. I put them on him, and then put on mine. I giggled, posing with him. I figured I would just get my dad and brother some shoes.

"We match!" I said, giggling again.

"Thanks." He said, smiling at me. I took off my sunglasses, and looked at everyone. They were all shaking their heads at me.

"Well, can we go now?" Trina said.

"Yea, just one sec. I wanna go to a shoe store first."

3 hours later, I was sitting on my bed, as Tori started packing her clothes. On our way to the shoe store, we had passed a really cool candy shop. I bought so many gummies, it would take me the whole week to eat them. I bought everyone else a pack too.

"Cat, aren't you going to pack?"

"I already did." I said, motioning at the three suitcases by the door. I had packed all the stuff I wouldn't need throughout the week. I was saving my clothes for last though.

She just sighed, plopping down beside me. I offered her a gummy, and she opened her mouth. I giggled as I fed it to her, then ate another one myself.

"Well, I'm done for the night. See you in the morning." She said, flickering off the lights and going to her bed. I put my gummies away, and hid under the covers.

_2 more days left at the beach house._

Tori's POV:_  
><em>

The next day, we all spent it packing. We washed all the dishes, and put them back into the bins. We swept the whole house, and dusted everything too. We got Vanilla a cage for the plane trip, and we bought some last minute foods that we could bring with us. I finished the last of my packing, and zipped up the bag. By the time everything was done, it was already 7 at night. Robbie came into my room, asking if I wanted to go into the living room to look at the pictures Cat got uploaded. I smiled and said sure, following him into the living room.

There were so many pictures. I didn't even have a clue Cat took some of these. I saw a picture from the fair, of Robbie hugging a performer. I smiled to myself, remembering the fair. That was one of the first things we did here in Cuba. I wiped away a tear, as Beck flipped the page, revealing a picture of Justas. I remembered her. And her brother. They were nice. But I don't even know if they were still here. I made a mental note to check tomorrow before we leave.

We flipped through pictures of canoeing, Vanilla, the beach, cat cooking stuff, the campfire, and pictures of Cat and Beck in the hammock. There was even a picture of Jade in there. After we saw all of them, I told them I wanted to go to bed early. I walked back to my room, turned off the lights, and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning, everyone was standing outside as Beck stuffed everything into the rental car. I wiped away a tear, watching him. He finished the last of the suit cases, and shut the trunk.

"That's it." He said, walked back to the line of people. He put his arm around Cat, and everyone turned around, looking at the beach house one more time.

"It was a nice summer." Robbie said. Everyone nodded.

"Maybe we could do it again sometime." Beck said.

"Maybe." I said, wiping away a tear. Then I got out my silver box that I bought yesterday, and walked over to the sand. Then I scooped some up, smelling it. It smelled just like Cuba. I was hoping it would stay that way. I closed the lid, and put it in my jacket pocket, standing with everyone again.

"Well, I guess we better go now." Andre said beside me.

"Wait, one more picture." Cat said, pulling out her camera. We all agreed, and stood in front of the house. We all smiled, and she pressed down on the shutter button. It clicked, and we all went inside the car.

At the airport, we all hugged, saying our goodbyes. We would be together on the plane, but I think we were saying more of a goodbye to Cuba. I started crying then, and didn't stop until I was on the plane.

When we got off the plane, everyone said goodbye again. We would see each other in 2 weeks when school started again, but still. 2 weeks. We were so used to seeing each other everyday. It would feel so weird. Cat hugged Beck, and they kissed for almost 3 minutes. Cat was crying, and I think Beck was even shedding a tear or two. I clutched my heart, and turned around. Andre was standing there, looking at me. We both hugged each other then, and he kissed my cheek. Then I got the cab home, and took a deep breath in front of my door. When I walked in, my mom and dad were there, yelling, "Welcome home!" I started to cry all over again, and ran up to them and hugged them tight.

Just then I got a text.

Beck: Winter break. Skiing in Aspen, Colorado. You in?

I couldn't help but smile to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that was probably a crappy ending. I would of put it all into 2 chapters, but I felt like it was better to just get it over with. Sorry for the lack of CatBeck moments. But I hope the ending is getting you excited. I am planning to do another story, so stay tuned. But it might not be for a while. Anyways, thanks so much for reading this story, and thanks again for all the amazing reviews. Sparks in Las Brujas is finally, _complete_!**


	26. I'M BAACK!

**WHAT'S UP EVERYBODY!**

It's been 2 YEARS (2 years!) since I last wrote for fanfiction, and right now, I'm going to tell everyone why, and also about my plans for the future!

So, where shall I begin. Well, first of all, thank you so so much to everyone who has read any of my stories, and especially to those who left me amazing reviews, because those are what kept me going. Honestly, I'm surprised anyone could even read those things with how bad I was with grammar and spelling back then (Especially that your and you're thing I hadn't quite learned about yet). I've learned a lot in the past two years though, and I really miss writing. So, I was reading some old reviews today, and I thought, why not just start doing it again? What's holding me back? Nothing, that's what! I do hope there are some people who actually stuck around for these two years though, or else I'm getting all hyped up for nothing.

Alright, now, the reason why I left. I will tell you this reason, but you have to promise not to send me death threats or anything, kay? Welp, here goes nothing. Quite honestly, I grew out of the Victorious fandom. To me the episodes just seemed to get cheesier and cheesier as time went on, to the point where it was almost painful to watch. I know I probably just offended like a billion people, but hey, it's what happened. I stopped watching Victorious I believe after the Christmas episode where Tori, Jade, and Cat all danced and sang to Andre's song in order for him to get an A. I don't really have any interest in catching up either. Now, even though I didn't like Victorious much before it got canceled, I still really enjoyed the first season, and the second season wasn't bad either. I really did love most of the characters, and I still do. So, that is why I'm continuing!

My favorite thing to do, is to take the characters and place them in a completely new environment for me to work off of. That's one of the reasons I stopped writing for _Something, Nothing, and Everything to Me. _While it was in a new environment (Beck and Cat not going to Hollywood Arts and instead going to a normal high school), somehow it still was too connected to the normal storyline of Victorious. I believe, where I left off, I was planning on Cat deciding between going to Hollywood Arts or staying at the public school. So, anyways, with that said I want to write a new story, and I want it to be completely new! I have a few small ideas in mind, but I wanna hear what you guys have to say. First of all, I want to know if anyone would even read a new story! And second, if you have anything you want me to write about, definitely let me know and I'll take them all into consideration. HOWEVER, I'm still only planning to write about Cat and Beck. They're my favorite couple ever in the entire universe, and the other couples just don't excite me as much. I will do some minor couples in the Cat/Beck stories, but they won't be the main focus.

I won't be able to update every day, like what I tried (and failed) to do for my previous stories. I will definitely try to update at least twice a week, but if like a month goes by and I haven't updated, know that I haven't left you all again, and that I'm probably just seriously busy!

In conclusion, I'm really really sorry for leaving, I love everyone who has read my stories so so so much, and I definitely plan to get right back at it, except this time, way better!


End file.
